The Most Dangerous Kind
by BeccaBaby
Summary: The Cullens get a visit from a certain Mr. Potter saying that Nessie is a witch and who invites her to attend Hogwarts along with his children. Life at Hogwarts isn't what it seems! Many twists and turns, such as the return of a certain Voldemort! R&R!
1. Surprise!

**Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction so please be nice! I hope you guys like it, and I'm warning you now, the first few chapters are mostly fluff. Also, this story will be filled with dirty jokes, because that's just the type of person I am. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and no matter how hard I wish, I do not own any Twilight or Harry Potter characters.**

**Chapter 1: Surprise!**

(Nessie's POV)

I woke up feeling the sun brush across my face. I drowsily sat up and saw Jake lying under me. I smiled, watching as his muscular chest rose up and down in time with his heavy snoring.

_How the hell do I sleep through that every night? _I mused, listening to the thunder of his breathing. But I know why, he's my other half, my soul mate, my imprint. WE were made for each other and we will never be apart.

I smiled at him again and all of a sudden Jake woke up as if he could read my thoughts.

"Baby," Jake chuckled as he reached out to hold me, "You're lying on top of me. I kinda can read your thoughts."

My puzzled expression made him laugh even harder as he gestured down to where my hand was resting on his chest.

"Oops, guess I was transmitting my thoughts, again," I said, a little embarrassed. "I have to get better at controlling that."

"It's okay Ness," Jake smiled. "But why are you awake so early anyway? You tired me out last night. Come on and get back in…." Jake got this weird look on his face and then he sat up so quickly that he knocked me onto the soft…..grass?

"What the hell!?! Why is there grass in our bedroom?" I almost screamed, thinking that my Uncle Emmett had decided to pill a prank on us….again! Sometimes being the only ones in the house who need to sleep sucks big time!

"I swear, I'm gonna rip Uncle Emmett into little bits!" I ranted. "And when he pulls himself back together, I'll…."

My mad tirade was suddenly cut short when a warm, brown hand found its way over my mouth. I shot Jake my evil glare, but he just gave me his "Not gonna work" look on me. When it was clear that Jake wasn't gonna move his hand, I did the only thing that I could.

"Damn Ness!" Jake shouted, cradling his hand. "Why'd you have to bite so hard! I wasn't gonna keep you from talking forever, just until you remembered what happened last night!"

"Last night?" I asked, not even feeling slightly guilty about his hand, it would heal. "Last night was great Jake, but I don't see how it affects Uncle Emmett screwing around with our room!"Jake gave me one of those really? looks.

"Ness," He said with exaggerated patience. "Emmett didn't mess with our room. Well no, he might have, knowing him he probably did, but he didn't do this. Look around. Where are we?"

"Well, JACOB (I only call him Jacob when I'm mad), obviously we are…..not in our room." My superior tone died down a bit as I realized where we were.

When I looked around again, I realized that we were in our meadow. We were in the meadow that my parents loved, where Momma saw Jake for the first time, where I learned everything about imprints, and where I got engaged. We were in the meadow that Jake and I go to for each of our anniversaries.

"Shit," I said as I pieced everything together, ignoring the smug look on Jake's face. "We never made it back last night, did we?" The smug look was quickly replaced by fear.

"Damn it!" Jake said. "Edward's gonna think I raped you!"

That made me giggle. Jake is terrified of my father and uncles. He always thinks that they hate him, but I knew the truth. They only slightly dislike him, and I think that's because of the whole vampire/werewolf grudge match thing.

"Jake," I said, still giggling slightly. "You can't rape the willing, and I was definitely willing. Consensual sex with your wife does not count as rape."

He gave me such solemn look that my giggling fit grew worse.

"Think about your dad," Jake said. "All Edward's gonna see is that he left his little girl alone with the Big Bad Wolf and they never came home. So my guess is he's thinking either I kidnapped you or raped you, and since Emmett and Rose are back from Europe, I'm gonna say that his mind is gonna swing towards rape."

I sighed, Jake was right. It didn't matter that he and I have been married for three years, I was still the little princess of the house, and no one could imagine me growing up, even if I was done growing. Like Jake, I looked to be about 25. My snow white skin was flawless, and my cheeks were always rosy red. My long bronze ringlets cascaded down to the small of my back. I liked to keep my chocolate eyes outlined with smoky shadow and I never leave the house without, at least, three-inch heels on. I'm only 5'2" and I hate being the shortest in the family (besides Aunt Alice), especially when my husband is 6'7".

Thoughts of my husband snapped my out of my mind's ramblings and I stared into his perfect eyes.

I hate to admit it, but you're right." I muttered as Jake shot me a victorious grin that quickly disappeared when he remembered what he won. "Let's go back before they do something stupid."

"To late then," Jake snorted. "Remember, Emmett's home."

So my husband and I left our meadow, not knowing that it would be a long time before either of us saw it again.

**Okay, that's it! Hope everyone likes it, and if you don't please tell me why so I can improve it! I'm switching off chapters, so the next one will be in Harry's POV.**

**Don't forget to click the magic green button!**

**~ 3 BeccaBaby**


	2. The Glorious Life of an Auror

**Hey Everyone! Here's Chapter Two! Like I promised, this one is in Harry's POV.**

**Thanks to ashtav123 and JayJayJigsaw for adding this story to Favorites/Alerts**

**Oh, and just to let you know: the characters in this story, they aren't my characters.**

**Chapter 2: The Glorious Life of an Auror**

(Harry's POV)

I groaned as I collapsed into the couch. I had just spent a ridiculous amount of time questioning a Bulgarian Wizard about the location of several death eaters that we thought he had smuggled out of the country. Turns out, the poor bloke was exporting grandfather clocks! I saw Ginny come into the room and motioned for her to come over.

"Tell me again," I said as I pulled her into my arms. "Why did I decide to enter the glorious life of an auror?"

"Well," Ginny said, appearing to be seriously thinking about this. "Could it be that you wanted to help people?"

"Oh yea, helping people," I grumbled. "I forgot about that when I arrested a man today for exporting clocks! I didn't understand a single word he said all day, all he spoke was bloody Bulgarian! Why does Kingsley always make me deal with the foreigners?"

"Wait, let me guess," I interrupted when I saw Ginny open her mouth to answer me. "I'm a famous, talented wizard who happens to be the head of the auror department, so Kingsley gives all of the delicate foreign matters to me to deal with."

"You're no fun!" Ginny pouted. "If you insist on asking the same questions every day, at least let me answer them! If you already know what I'm gonna say, then don't ask!"

"Are you done?" I asked when she finished her lecture. Ginny thought about it for a second and then nodded. So I grabbed her even tighter and brought our lips together for a very deep and passionate kiss. Ginny seemed to enjoy it, that is until she smacked the back of my head.

"Oi!" I yelled, clutching my head. "What was that for?"

"You idiot," Ginny yelled back. "What if one of the kids walked in?"

"Where are the kids?"

"My mother's."

"So why are we just standing here when we finally have some alone time?"

I didn't let her answer. I swooped Ginny up in my arms and carried her upstairs to our room. As I went to lay her down, I noticed an owl sitting on the windowsill.

"What the hell does Kingsley want now?" I cried as I dropped Ginny onto our bed and made my way to the window. The owl must have picked up on my anger, because it flew away as soon as I grabbed the letter.

"Sorry honey," I sighed as I finished reading the note. "Some emergency has come up at work and Kingsley only trusts me with the situation."

"Damn it," Ginny said, rolling onto the floor. "This is the first alone time we've had in weeks! What does he need you for? Not another foreign relations crisis?"

"Yea, it is," I said as I pulled on a nice set of robes. "It doesn't say much about it other than it involves some Americans – thank God, some English speakers finally! – and that it's something for McGonagall. They better not be sending me out to recruit some bright, new, magical prodigy."

I finished getting ready as Ginny looked on in sympathy. She knows I hate it when Kingsley and/or McGonagall use my fame for their own reasons, no matter how good those reasons are. I crossed the room and gave Ginny a good-bye kiss.

"I shouldn't be gone very long, and when I get back," I smiled. "How about we pick up where we left off?"

"Oh," Ginny grinned. "That sounds…"

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" I heard James yell as he entered the kitchen

"It sounds like it's not going to happen." Ginny sighed.

I looked at her. "Why did we have kids again?"

Ginny thought for a second. "You know, I really can't remember."

I smiled, kissed her one last time and left to find out what errand Kingsley wanted me to run now, not knowing the this errand would change my life, and my family's life forever.

'**Kay that's Chapter two! Hope everyone enjoyed it! Chapter 3 is already written, and it's about double the length as the first two. I just have to type it up, and then we're good to go!**

**You know what would make me type faster?**

**Some reviews!**

**You know how to review?**

**Just press the magic green button**

**~ BeccaBaby**


	3. Saved by the Bell

**Hey Guys! Hope you all have an excellent new decade ahead of you! So Chapter 3's finally here! Yay! **

**Thanks to Vina is Awesome for adding this story to Favorites/Alerts**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, and there is no way I'm creative enough to imagine the cast of one bestselling novel, let alone two.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Saved by the Bell**

(Jake's POV)

We got back to the house in record time, I practically flew there I was so terrified of Edward. He's gonna kill me! No matter how old Nessie is, Edward can't imagine her being anything other than his little princess. Hell, for her third birthday he bought her a damn tiara! With real diamonds! I don't really care though, because I know that Ness loves me, and I don't have to buy her expensive things to prove that. At the moment, Nessie's love is the only thing that will keep me alive. Edward knows that by killing me, he'll hurt Ness, but he'll still beat me up. I've only been this scared once before: when I asked for Edward's permission to marry Ness.

_~Flashback: Three Years Ago~_

"C'mon Jake," Quil pep talked. "You can do it! You guys are already bond together, so I don't see how he can say no! And if he does, just kidnap Ness and go to Vegas to get hitched!"

"Quil, there are so many things wrong with that plan," I winced. I was really glad that I had decided to talk to him at Billy's instead of my place at the Cullens' where everyone would've been able to hear him.

"Oh, yea? Name them."

"Ok, one: It does matter if he says yes, because everyone in that family's so damn old that they care a lot about tradition. Second: Edward is denial of our bond, so he can, and probably will say no. Three: If I kidnap Ness I'll have a coven of bloodthirsty vamps after me for stealing her, even if it is my right. And four: If we got married in Vegas, Alice would make sure that both you and I died the most horrible, painful deaths ever imagined."

"Good points," Quil conceded. "But why would Alice kill me? I'm not the one getting married in Vegas! My wedding will be perfectly planned by Alice."

"Who gave me the idea, Dumbass?" I asked, punching him in the shoulder, hard. "And I think that Claire will want to plan her own wedding." Even at 13, Claire was obviously in charge of everything around her, especially Quil.

"Awww, damn it!" Quil said after thinking it over. "I enjoy life! And if Alice doesn't kill me for the Vegas thing, then she'll kill me when Claire doesn't let her take control. Or, Claire will kill me when Hurricane Alice blows in! I'm screwed!"

"Yea, you are," I laughed. "But since the Vegas thing isn't gonna happen, you still have like ten more years of life. I, on the other hand, only have a few more hours to enjoy breathing."

"Dude, you might as well get it over with." Quil said, now refocused on my problem. "He has to expect this, especially considering the fact the Ness is full grown now. His mind is probably already made up, so you might as well go now and hear his answer rather than stay here and stress yourself out even more."

Quil had a point, so I said good-bye, phased, and ran home. I'd been living with the Cullens ever since I finished high school. When I got to the house, Edward was waiting for me outside.

"Let's take a walk, Jacob." Edward said with a conflicted look on his face. I hoped he wasn't conflicted about killing me. I decided to stay in wolf form just to be safe.

"Yes, Jacob, I understand why you don't want to phase back," Edward sighed, stopping when we were a good ways away from the house. "If our roles were reversed, I would be afraid too."

Great he already knows! I hate mind readers.

"Yes, I do know," Edward chuckled. "And I don't think that you are the only one in this family who hates my ability."

Wait, did he just say family?

"Yes, Jacob," Edward said, the brooding expression back. "As much as I hate to admit it, you are a part of this family, a part of Nessie. Seeing you by her side as she was growing up is what convinced me. Any man who sits down and dresses up as the fairy godmother from Cinderella with an eight year-old (mentally that is) must truly be in love. Not to mention all the hours that Nessie made you play dress up with Alice! You have been Nessie's brother, playmate, and best friend. Now it is time for you to be her something else."

So I have Edward's permission to ask Nessie to marry me?

"Jacob Black," Edward said, looking me in the eye. "I give you my daughter's hand in marriage, on the condition that you always protect her and never take her away from us, unless we agree to it."

_~End Flashback~_

Shit, Shit, Shit! I had completely forgotten about that last part. I really am gonna die!

And with that happy thought, we were home. We walked into the living room to find all of the Cullens standing around a topographical map of the area. Wow, they really go all out. Suddenly, they noticed us, and I had eight angry vampires glaring at me.

Surprisingly, it was Jasper who broke the silence. He just looked over at a glowering Emmett and stuck his hand out.

"Time to pay up, he obviously didn't rape her." As Emmett shoved some cash into Jasper's hand, everyone else sprung into action.

"Where have you been?" Bella hissed. She could be worse than Edward sometimes. "We have been worried sick ever since you two didn't come back last night! We were just about to go out and search for you!"

"Momma," Ness said using her relaxed voice. She had her hands out in front of her as she stepped in front of me. "Calm down. In case you forgot, yesterday was our third anniversary. We went to the meadow and accidently fell asleep. When we woke up, we realized that everyone would be really worried about us, so ran home as fast as we could." I just put my hands on Nessie's shoulders and nodded. Ness looked up at me, smiled, and then faced her family again.

"Translation," Emmett grinned and stepped forward. "Yesterday, they tired each other out so much by going at it all day and night that they passed out. They came here as soon as they regained consciousness, knowing that we knew they had slept together and would probably kill Jake if we found the two of them together."

I gave Emmett a death glare, which made his evil grin just grew bigger. I knew that Emmett was just joking, but it came incredibly close to the truth. It was almost as if he were a mind reader……

Oh Shit!

I hope that Edward doesn't completely freak out!

Edward's face started to cloud over with murderous intent. Wow, this guy was full of it. Ness and I have been married for a while now, it's not like last night was the first time we slept together!

'Don't test me boy,' his answering glare read.

By this point, the entire room had noticed our silent exchange. Emmett was the first to realize what we were arguing about.

"I'm right aren't I?" Emmett gloated. "You two spent all yesterday making babies and now, Edward's going to kill you!"

For some reason, Emmett sounded insanely happy at the last part as he pointed at me

"Emmett," I started inching towards the back door, which was my closest escape route, Edward matching my every move. "If I survive this, not only am I going to kill you, but I'm also going to smash your precious car, and every gaming system you own into tiny, little pieces!"

As I finished, Emmett's joyful look disappeared as a growl ripped through his chest. He started stalking me too, falling right into step alongside Edward. Great! Now I have two angry vampires trying to kill me! The worst part was that no one, not even Ness, was making any move to come to my rescue.

When I finally reached the back door, I started to reach for the doorknob, until I realized that something very cold and very strong was standing in my way. I froze and looked at Blondie as she bared her teeth at me and let her growl join Emmett's and Edward's. I don't know why she wanted to kill me. On second thought, it was probably because a. She hated me, b. I had threatened Emmett, and c. She's a heartless bitch. There was no way I was getting out of this one.

Then, a miracle happened.

_**Ding-Dong**_

The doorbell rang.

"Uhhhh," I said, wary of the three murderous vamp surrounding me. "Is anybody going to get that?"

* * *

**Okay, the plot picks up in the next chapter, so all this fluff is over with. Well at least for now it is.**

**I hope that everyone liked Chapter 3! If you didn't, then let me know why, and I'll see what I can do! **

**Remember though, I am the author, so if your idea is the complete opposite of my plan for the story, my idea wins. **

**If you like your idea better, that's great! Go write your own story!**

**Still, your ideas matter, and I want to hear them!**

**You want to know how I get those ideas?**

**The magical green button on the bottom of the page!**

**Click it, type, and I'll send you an answer!**

**~BeccaBaby**


	4. The Devil You Know and the One you Don't

**Hey Everyone, Chapter Four is here! Like I promised, the plot picks up here, I'll admit it's not my favorite chapter, and if you have read Twilight (which I'm sure you have) you'll already know most of this stuff. But this chapter is really important, so please enjoy it!**

**Thanks to Fenix Firebird, LexidaLou, and '-MagicalMoonshine-' for adding this story to Favorites/Alerts**

**And considering that I was 3 when Harry Potter was published and in middle school when Twilight was written, I'm going to go out on a limb and say I didn't write either of them. Unless I was some genius baby/kid. Which I wasn't. Sigh. **

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Devil You Know and The Devil You Don't**

(Harry's POV)

I stormed into the Ministry, ready to explode at Kingsley when I saw him. Everyone who saw me knew to get out of my way: it wasn't the first time I had carved a warpath through the building. When I arrived at Kingsley's office, I took one look at Kingsley's exhausted face and decided I would rant later. Minerva McGonagall was also there, having a friendly chat with Kingsley over tea.

I nodded to McGonagall and sat in my usual chair. I was up here so much, that I sometimes confuse it with my office.

"So Kingsley, what do you have for me this time?" I asked, reaching for a treacle tart. Even though Kingsley has been the Minister of Magic for the past 19 years, I've always treated him like an equal, and I think he likes it, because not many people do. Or he knows that it's a lost cause and I will always have my issues with authority. You know, it's probably a combination of both.

"Well Harry, you're never going to believe this one," Kingsley said, ignoring my snort of disbelief and handing me the case file. "What do you know about vampires?" **(A/N: Imagine how angry I was when I wanted to put down J.K. Rowling's definition of vampires, looked them up in **_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_**,**__**and found that vampires aren't listed! Oh and yes, I own a copy and one of **_**Quidditch through the Ages**_**, and yes, I know that I'm obsessed and a dork) **__

"Well," I said, wondering about the odd request. "They're dead former wizards or muggles who drink blood and burn in sunlight. They don't have any reflections and create more vampires by biting and feeding their own blood to their victims. The only way to kill vampires, well kill again, is to either put a wooden stake through their heart or set them on fire. Cutting their head off works too."

"Good," Kingsley nodded. "Now forget everything you thought you knew about vampires."

"Why?" I asked, puzzled. "I'm right aren't I?"

"Potter, when will you learn to respect your elders?" Minerva asked, shaking her head. "You're only half right."

"Huh?"

"I was getting there Minerva." Kingsley sighed. He turned back to Harry. "Recently, the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures made a startling discovery. There are two types of vampires.

"The first, _vampyrous familiarous_,is what you just described, Harry. Apparently though, the second types of vampire, _vampyrous adamas_, evolved away from the first kind several thousand years ago using several complex spells we cannot find.

"Like _vampyrous familiarous, vampyrous adamas _are also dead former wizards or muggles who drink blood, but that is where the similarities end. These new vampires do have reflections and they cannot be killed by stakes, only by dismemberment and then setting the body parts on fire. To create a new vampire, a blood transfer isn't needed, only a bite. Kind of like a werewolf. Also, they don't burn in sunlight, they sparkle."

"Seriously, they sparkle? Are you sure this isn't a joke?" I took another look at Kingsley's somber expression, and knew that he wasn't kidding around. Time to change tactics. "When did you get all this information?"

"The discovery was made several months ago." Kingsley paused, gauging my reaction.

"What?" I roared, standing up. "Why wasn't I told about this sooner? I am the head of the Auror department! Don't you think that I may need to know about this considering the fact that we fight vampires sometimes?"

"Harry, calm down!" Kingsley shouted, glaring at me until I regained my seat. "We wanted to wait until we had more information on them before we told you."

"Okay, I understand that." I sighed. "But how could we have not known about these new vampires before?"

"Well, Potter," McGonagall said, using her teacher voice. "Maybe of you stopped interrupting and let the Minister finish you would find out."

Kingsley was rubbing his eyes now. "Minerva?"

"Yes?"

"You're interrupting." Minerva blushed a deep red and let Kingsley continue.

"As I was saying, when the _vampyrous adamas_ broke off from the _vampyrous familiarous_, they formed a ruling class, called the Volturi, headed by three vampires: Marcus, Caius, and Aro. This ruling class enforces the only rule that _vampyrous adamas _are required to follow: do not let the secret of their existence slip. If any vampire comes even close to breaking this rule, the Volturi quickly kills them and uses them as an example for others."

"Like Voldemort," I said, voice dripping with hatred. "Okay, but if they're so good at keeping this secret, how did we find out about them?"

"Last June," Minerva took over; ignoring the irritated look that Kingsley gave her. "We received an owl from The Pacific Northwest Academy for the Shamanic Arts, a wizarding school in America. Apparently they have a prospective first-year student whose family consists of eight _vampyrous adamas_. In fact, this girl is half _vampyrous adamas_ herself. She is a muggle-born, but has tremendous magical ability, most likely due to her vampiric side."

"Okay," I was slowly processing the new information. "That isn't great, but what does it have to do with us?"

"Potter, we have to be polite," Minerva sighed. "The Pacific Northwest Academy isn't used to handling potentially risky situations. They have heard of Hogwarts reputation with dealing with dangerous students."

"They were talking about me weren't they?" I asked, outraged.

"Yes, Potter, face it, you weren't the ideal student."

"I stopped Voldemort!"

"And broke more rules than anyone in the history of Hogwarts, save the Marauders and the Weasley Twins. Now stop interrupting!" A vein started to twitch above McGonagall's eyebrow. I got a sudden flashback to Uncle Vernon, not pretty. "Now, as I was saying, they have asked if we could school this young girl as well as inform her and her family about the wizarding community. I have agreed and am planning on journeying there soon. I have asked for the Ministry's assistance and the Minister immediately offered your help.

I shot Kingsley my death glare, but he had developed a sudden interest in his tea. "What do you need me for? All you're doing is asking the girl to come to Hogwarts, right?"

"Maybe I wasn't clear," Minerva looked extremely aggravated now, this can't be good. "Did you miss the part about this girl being half vampire and her parents, grandparents, aunts, and uncles all being full vampires? No? Well, then why would you even think about letting a poor, defenseless, old lady like me going up against such creatures by myself?"

I couldn't help it, I burst into laughter. "Minerva, you have never been, nor will you ever be a poor, defenseless, old lady, no matter what your age is. However, I do see your point. I guess I'll have to come. James loves you so much; I'd hate to tell him that his favorite professor is dead."

"Potter, your son just wants to stick with the devil he knows. He's only a second year, and yet he, Fred Weasley, and Canidae Jordan have caused as much trouble in one year as the Marauders and the Weasley Twins combined!"

McGonagall took one look at Kingsley's and my dubious looked and corrected herself. "Okay, fine, they've still got a ways to go, but I'm convinced that they'll do it. They've certainly caused more trouble than either the Marauders or the Twins did in their first year."

"That I believe," I contented. "I swear James and Fred are the reincarnations of their namesakes and Canidae is the female version of Remus, except it takes less for her to shut up and join in the mischief. And I would know, they're worse at home, all most blew the house up over the summer, twice! You know that you can punish them harder, right? Ginny would definitely appreciate it and George and Lee will think that they deserve it if they were dumb enough to get caught."

"That's the thing though," McGonagall finally looked calm again. "They aren't stupid enough to get caught. Oh, I know it's them, but I can never get any proof! Like I said, I'm the devil they know, and they know just how far to go before they get caught, or in serious trouble. And now that Filch is gone, I'm on my own. Everyone else doesn't care, or have given up."

"What happened to Filch?" Kingsley asked, leaning back in his chair.

"It's the stupidest thing." Great, McGonagall was angry again. "That bloody cat of his finally dies, and what does Filch do? He's so torn up with grief that he goes and dies on me too! Now I have to find a new caretaker!"

With that she just shook her head and sunk into her chair. She looked completely drained. I could sympathize; she wasn't the only one who had too much to do. That's what convinced me, the proof that McGonagall was human.

"All right, I'll do it." I said, brightening the look on Minerva's face. "But you'll do all of the talking right?"

"Potter," Minerva said, the teacher voice back. "Do you honestly think that I would let a delicate situation like this be handled by you?"

"Isn't that kind of the point of asking me for help?" I was confused now. Not surprisingly, my question was completely ignored. "Hey, you never told me the girl's name."

"Renesmee," Kingsley said. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen….Black."

The Black part stung a bit, but time heals all wounds, and if it doesn't heal, at least it numbs.

"When are we leaving?"

"Now."

* * *

After a quick call home to let Ginny know I wouldn't be home tonight, McGonagall and I apparated to the end of the very long driveway of a very big house in a very small town called Forks. We walked towards the house in silence. Once I thought I saw a flash of something large and furry in the forest lining the driveway, but I just brushed it off as a wolf or something. When we got closer to the house, we heard raised voices, crashes, and….growls?

We reached the door and I rang the doorbell as Minerva straightened her robes. Just when the bell stopped chiming, the voices, crashes, and growls stopped too. As quickly as the silence fell, I felt someone probing into my thoughts.

Oh, bloody hell! I swiftly performed Occlumency. Thank God I had improved in that area since the failed attempt at lessons with Snape. I exchanged glances with McGonagall and knew that she too was protecting herself against the Legilimens. Our silent conversation was broken when a pretty girl of about 25 opened the door and peered out at us. She had large, smoldering, chocolate eyes and long bronze ringlets.

"Hello," she timidly said, half hiding behind the door. "How can I help you?"

"Hello dear." McGonagall laid on the sweetness, and tried to hide her surprise in seeing this girl who was obviously not an 11 year-old or a vampire. She did a pretty good job too, but she couldn't keep it out of her eyes. "We're looking for a little girl named Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black. Can we talk to her?"

The lady paused for a second, but then closed the door and leaned against it. "Sure. You're looking at her.

…

Well shit, somebody grew up fast.

* * *

**As I'm sure you can guess, the next chapter is when the Cullen's find out everything. I'm not sure if I'm going to tell the whole thing from Nessie's POV, and do Harry's POV in the next chapter or switch between the two in this one. Please tell me what you think! **

**Also, I'm going back to school Wednesday, and tomorrow is homework day, so this will be the last fast update. I will try to update at least once a week, but my schedule is really busy, so try is the best I can do. However, this fic will not be abandoned!**

**Don't forget to press the little Green Button!**

**Green is for go and when you click it, it tells me to go kick my butt into gear and put the next chapter up!**

**~BeccaBaby **


	5. Here We Go Again

**Hey Everyone! Sorry it took so long, but I decided to take hard classes this year. I've been focusing on this giant Physics project. It's still not done, but I'm taking a break so that you guys can have this: A super long Chapter Five! I thought about making it two chapters, but I promised answers this chapter, so I decided to combine them.**

**Thanks to Obsesive Reader and nighttraveler5320 for adding this story to Favorites/Alerts! **

**I do own a copy of the Twilight Saga (actually two copies of Twilight) and a copy of the Harry Potter books (Once again, two of Sorcerer's Stone, but one is lost so it doesn't count), along with various fangirl merch, but I do not own the ideas.**

**I pretty much quoted part of Ootp at the end of this chapter, just changed a few words.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Here We go Again**

(Nessie's POV)

"Is anybody going to get that?"

That's my idiot husband. First, he puts his life in danger by saying that Uncle Emmett guessed right (even if it was non-verbally). Then, he threatens Uncle Emmett's car, X-Box, Wii, PS3, and basically every game system every invented, which Uncle Emmett values second only to Aunt Rose. And of course, since Uncle Emmett joined the fight, Aunt Rose had to too. Only Jake could piss off three vampires already itching for a fight, and then make it worse by pointing out the obvious.

"That depends," Daddy muttered, never moving. "Alice, who is it?"

Aunt Alice zoned out, looking at the future. Soon, a frustrated look appeared on her face. "I can't see them. So whoever they are, they aren't human or vampire. Edward, why don't you try?"

Daddy did, but he still remained focused on Jake. Suddenly, he straightened, surprised. "Bella, dear, are you protecting them?"

Now it was Momma's turn to look surprised. "No, Edward, why would I? Can't you get in the heads?"

"I did," Daddy said, finally turning from Jake. Jake didn't relax though; instead he focused most of his attention on Uncle Emmett. "But before I could get anything from them, I got pushed out. All I know is that it is an older woman, and a man. I guess we'll have to answer the door to find out what's going on."

"Nessie, honey," Grandma Esme said, looking concerned. "I think it would be best if you answered the door since the sun's out today and Jacob is…er…busy at the moment."

The entire conversation occurred so fast and so low that any humans wouldn't be able to hear it and the people outside wouldn't be wondering why we were taking so long.

I opened the door to find a man and a woman dressed in strange clothes. The woman had a strict face, complete with glasses, and gray hair pulled back in a tight bun. She wore a pretty black dress with a long emerald…well, a robe, I guess, over it. Her whole demeanor screamed teacher.

The man also wore glasses and a robe, but that's where the resemblance ended. He had jet black hair and hard, green eyes. He had a suit on under his black robes, complete with a red and gold tie with a lion tie pin. He seemed likeable, but the scars on his forehead and hands coupled with his attitude said he was a warrior. Also, his hand kept twitching towards the inside of his robe where he must have hidden a weapon.

"Hello. How can I help you?" I tried to act timid to create the illusion that I wasn't a threat, hoping to catch them with their defenses lowered if it came to a fight.

"Hello dear," the older lady said in a British accent, all sugar and honey. Now that I looked closer, I could see the signs of a fighter on her too. The way she held herself, the way she controlled her surprise at seeing me, (it was obvious in her eyes, if not her face) and the way she, like the man, kept her hand near the inside of her robe, ready to grab her weapon if needed. "We're looking for a little girl named Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black. Can we talk to her?"

Shit! I knew that everyone inside was listening and would freak out. I needed to handle this now! Then I saw Seth, Leah, and Embry in all their wolfy glory standing behind our visitors.

'_Daddy, I know you're listening.' _I thought _'Most of the Pack's here, we can handle this for now, You guys sneak out the back and come around so we can surround them and catch them unawares. I have a feeling they know how to fight.'_

Without waiting for an answer, I shut the door, I didn't want the house to get trashed, and put my hands on my hips, defiant to the end. I looked at Leah and gave her a tiny nod, letting her know that everyone should be ready for the worst.

"Sure. You're looking at her." They obviously weren't expecting this and they looked at each other, dumbstruck.

The man spoke first. "Well Minerva, now I can see why the Pacific Northwest Academy didn't want this one. The Dark Lord, werewolves, The Chosen One, and now an 11 year-old who looks 25. Why do you always get the difficult cases?" Difficult? Werewolves?

"Potter, don't act like you're not part of this. Not only were you one of those 'difficult' students but you are also here with me now."

"Yea, but that's just because Kingsley can't say no to you, and I think he actually believed you when you said you couldn't defend yourself against…" Potter broke off as he turned around and noticed Leah, Embry, Seth, and Jake as he walked to the front of them, ever the Alpha. "vampires, and apparently giant, mutant wolves. Bloody hell! Why wasn't I told about this?" Potter looked angry now. He reached into his robe and pulled out…a stick?

"I'm just as surprised as you are Potter." Minerva pulled out her own stick. They blinked and were surrounded not only by the four wolves and me, but also by eight vampires, who started to shine in the sun.

"Wow, they really do sparkle." Potter muttered to himself as he shaded his eyes against the glare.

Why and how do these people know so much? They know vampires exist and about some of their abilities, but were surprised by their speed. They're trying to find me, but are going by my age, not my appearance. They mentioned a school and handling "difficult students," which included Potter, me, and werewolves. So they know that werewolves exist, but they looked shocked when they saw the pack. Who the hell are these people?

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen. I think that it would be best for you to explain who you are, why you know so much about us, and why you are looking for my granddaughter."

"Very well," Minerva said, putting her stick away and straightening her robes. "But would you mind if we do it inside? An old woman like me doesn't do so well out in the cold." Potter snorted. "Potter, these are civilized people! Put your wand away! You would think no one taught you any manners!" Wand? You know what, I want another question answered. _What_ are these people?

"Sorry Professor," Potter's voice was dripping in sarcasm as he stowed his wand in his robes. "But I believe it was you who taught me my manners. Sorry if they didn't stick, I was always a little distracted at school, what with people always trying to kill me and everything."

"Ignore him; he's just a tad grumpy at the moment." Minerva turned to Grandpa Carlisle and looped her arm through his. "Now, you wouldn't happen to have a spot of tea would you?"

They start moving towards the house, chatting like long lost friends. We stood there, speechless, and eventually followed. Potter came too, muttering about how Minerva was a crazy old bat who'd gone a bit senile in her old age.

~*~*~*~

When we reached the living room Jake, Leah, Embry, and Seth all phased back, and Quil had shown up. Minerva and Potter sat down on the couch, Minerva sipping her tea, and Potter not looking very happy. Daddy had somehow managed to set up another couch in the living room where he, Momma, Jake, and I sat. Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, Uncle Jasper, and Uncle Emmett stood behind us. Grandma Esme was sitting next to Minerva with Grandpa Carlisle standing next to her. The pack claimed seats on the floor, making a complete circle around our visitors, which is why, I suspect, that Potter didn't look happy.

"Okay," Daddy broke the silence. "You know about us, I think it's time we know more about you."

"All in good time," Minerva put her tea down. "We don't know everything. Like, why does an 11 year-old look 25? And we know nothing about your wolf friends. In order to explain why we're here, we need to know our situation."

Grandpa Carlisle and Daddy were silently talking, and then Daddy and Jake were. Daddy threw his hands in the air. "Fine Carlisle, you explain it!"

"Everything?" Jake asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, you get to talk for yourself when Carlisle's done."

Jake nodded and pulled me close. I put my hand on his chest and showed him my fear and confusion. Who/what were these people, and what did they want with me?

"I know Baby," Jake kissed my head. "Don't worry; everything's going to work out." Potter was watching us with an intense look. What the hell was his problem?

"Well," Grandpa Carlisle took the floor. "As I said before, my name is Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme. These are our adopted children, Emmett and his wife Rosalie, Japer and his wife Alice, and Edward and his wife Bella. Renesmee is Bella and Edward's daughter, and she is married to Jacob Black. The others are his family: Quil Ateara, Embry Call, and Leah Clearwater and her brother Seth.

"As you've figured out by now, my family and I are vampires and Nessie, Renesmee, is half vampire and half human. Bella was human when Nessie was born and Edward turned her to save Bella's life. Due to her mixed blood, Nessie grew at a remarkable rate and was fully grown at age seven. She is now immortal and will appear 25 for the rest of eternity."

"That explains a lot." Minerva put in. "We already knew about you eight being _vampyrous adamas_, and about Renesmee, but we didn't expect her to appear so old."

"Excuse me," Daddy said. "What did you call us? I've never heard that word before."

"_Vampyrous adamas_ or diamond vampire. You see there are two types of vampires in the world, _vampyrous adamas _and_ vampyrous familiarous. Vampyrous adamas _evolved away from _vampyrous familiarous_ several thousand years ago."

"Really, "Grandpas Carlisle looked incredibly interested now. "What are the differences?"

Great! They're going to go on forever; I could see it in Minerva's eyes. I still had my hand on Jake's chest so he heard my thoughts. He looked at me, smiled, and winked.

"Hey, I'd hate to interrupt," Jake lied. "But isn't it my turn to talk? They did say they wanted to hear about the wolves."

All three of them, Daddy, Grandpa Carlisle, and Minerva, stared at Jake and blinked.

"Right," Grandpa Carlisle snapped out of it. "Go ahead Jacob."

"We're werewolves," Jake shrugged. "It's a gene passed down through the generations that is activated when there are vamps nearby."

"You're not werewolves," Potter finally spoke. "Trust me on that. One practically lives at my house."

"Well technically we're shapeshifters." Leah spoke. "These idiots are just stuck on the whole werewolf idea. Full moons, silver, losing all control, none of that's true. The only resemblance is that they can turn into wolves and so can we."

"Leah, I thought I told you not to talk." Jake frowned.

"Umm, no, I believe you told us not to interrupt you, and I didn't, I interrupted her."

"Why do I have to deal with this?"

"Because deep down, you secretly like me."

That got everyone laughing, well, everyone beside Potter and Minerva who didn't get it, and Aunt Rose who just doesn't like the wolves. Once we stopped smiling, I decided to speak up before anyone spilled anymore secrets.

"Now that you know the basics, I think it's your turn to talk"

"Yes, I think you're right." Minerva said. She pulled out her stick, er, wand. "My name is Minerva McGonagall and I am the headmistress at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England. My friend here is Mr. Harry Potter. He attended Hogwarts when he was younger and is a great and stubborn hero. Currently, he is the head of the auror department at the Ministry of Magic in London."

"Basically I'm the chief of the magical police." Potter added when he misinterpreted our confused looks. He thought we were confused by the word auror, which we were, but I think the magic is what did it. These people should be locked up in a nice, soft padded room somewhere far, far away.

"Did you say witchcraft and wizardry and magic?" Grandpa Carlisle politely broke in.

"Yes, that's why we're here." Minerva resumed her lecture. "We are wizards. Many exist, but not as many as muggles, or non-magical humans. Like you, we live in secret and have many rules about displays of magic, however some muggles do find out.

"It is not unusual for a wizard to fall in love with a muggle. Nor is it unusual for two people with absolutely no magic in their blood to have a wizard child, a muggle-born. That's why we're here. You see, Renesmee is one of these children: a wizard born to two muggles."

"Are you trying to say that I have magic power? 'Cuz I don't." I was stunned to say the least, and even more convinced that these people ought to be put in the loony bin. "Well, other than the usual."

"The usual? My dear, if you have any magic at all, that is proof of your magical abilities!"

"Not really. It's normal for vampires to have special abilities." I couldn't help but open up to these people since they were doing the same for us. Plus, I wanted to prove that I wasn't a wizard like they claimed I was. "I can project my thoughts into someone's head and no one can stop me. Aunt Alice can see the future of vampires and humans, well muggles I guess. Uncle Jasper can sense and influence emotions. Momma can shield people's minds from the abilities of others, and Daddy can read thoughts."

"Well that explains it." Harry said, relaxing the tiniest bit. "We felt you trying to enter our minds when we were outside. Wizards can do that too, but we can also protect ourselves, which is why you can't hear our thoughts."

Daddy nodded and turned towards Minerva. "So Nessie's a witch. Honestly, it's not that surprising, she's always been special. But what do you have to do with this? Isn't there anyone closer who should have this responsibility?"

I can't believe he took their side! Although he did have a point, I always was different from everyone else. I guess me being a witch explains it. Daddy smiled at me when he read my thoughts.

"In a normal situation, yes." Minerva took another sip of her tea. "But this isn't a normal situation. The local school does not have the experience that we have at Hogwarts. Every wizard child from age 11 to age 18 must attend school to learn spell, potions, and whatnot. At Hogwarts, though, we have experienced many different risky situations and students. So, they asked us if we would mind schooling Renesmee."

"You would teach Nessie?" Jake asked.

"Yes"

"In England?"

"Yes."

"By herself?"

"Well she would have her classmates…"

"That's another thing," I interrupted. "My classmates would be eleven. I think I might stick out a bit."

Minerva looked at me for a while. "There is a spell that I believe would work. It would make you appear younger so you would blend in. You could also have a special room instead of sleeping in the dormitories so that the spell won't be activated all the time."

"Wait, a dorm? It's a boarding school?" Jake was officially in freak out mode, and I couldn't blame him. I was thinking the same thing. "Ness is my wife, and I'll be damned if I don't can't see her for an entire year!"

Minerva and Potter exchanged glances and an evil glint crept into Minerva's eyes. "I think we could work something out. How do you feel about…"

"I'm sorry," Momma cut her off and Jake and I yelled in protest. She gave us her own evil grin reserved for the rare occasions when she tortures either us or Daddy. "You two know you won't be separated so you'll have to wait till I'm done. Consider this your punishment for not coming home last night." She turned back towards Minerva. "I'm sorry, but about what you mentioned before, I'd like to learn more about these risky situations and students you mentioned."

Minerva looked at Momma and kept it blunt. "We have had two werewolves, but neither is attending Hogwarts anymore." Was it just me or did Potter look sad? "And we had a student who was, well..."

"Evil." Potter finished. "His name was Tom Riddle and he became the most powerful dark wizard of all time. He was killed 19 years ago."

"By whom?" Aunt Alice asked.

"By me." Respectful silence filled the room.

"Oh, come on!" Uncle Emmett snorted. "A wizard? It's not like it was the Volturi! How hard could it have been?"

"Emmett you idiot shut up!" I'm not sure who the angry hiss came from, it came from all over the room.

Emmett started laughing again. "Why? Are you all convinced he's some badass? Hate to break it to you, but he's not. We've dealt with worse!"

Emmett crossed his arms, and glared at Potter who was slowly standing up and pulling out his wand.

"Okay then, let's see how you deal with this."

Uncle Emmett ducked Potter's jet of red light: he started laughing at Potter. "Come on, you can do better than that!"

The second jet of light hit Uncle Emmett squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. It seemed to take Uncle Emmett an age to fall. His body curved backwards in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the heavy curtains.

* * *

**Gasp, Oh no! What happened to Emmett? Hope everyone liked this chapter! The next chapter will be more explanations about the wizarding community and you'll find out about Emmett too. **

**I want to try something! All of my chapters have a double meaning to them. Whoever guesses the double meaning gets mad props in the next chapter! Let's see who can guess the double meaning in this chapter and in Chapter 1. **

**I'm going to warn you, Chapter 1's hard. So I'll give you a hint, I wanted to name it "Can't Rape the Willing", but I thought I should keep the chapter titles rated G.**

**I won't know if you guessed right unless you review, so click the magic green button!**

**~BeccaBaby**


	6. A Different Perspective

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry times infinity! Please don't kill me! (Cowers in fear) I got major writer's block on this chapter, also, that giant physics project I pushed off to give you the last chapter? Well that had to get done so that I could keep my grade up. Also, I now have more physics work, an English Research paper, a French Research paper, a Mock Trial Competition, Drama Practice, Student Council stuff, and SAT's, all within the next two weeks. Yes, I am an overachiever.**

**Really fast, let me point out the double meanings. First off, Nessie's not pregnant. In the first chapter, Surprise!, means "Surprise! We overslept and my family is now going to kill you, Jake!" The second meaning is something my friend told me once. "It's not rape if you yell surprise." I love that saying, so I had to throw in an obscure reference.**

**As for Chapter 5, Here We Go Again, means, here we go again, we have another Harry Potter: a person who is extremely powerful, but with no knowledge of the wizarding world. It also means here we go again, with another situation that is the exact same as Sirius's death scene.**

**Thanks to JeNeJ, Namesaestupud95, and Vampire8 for adding this story to favorites/alerts.**

**Also special thanks to Nameaestupud98 for adding me to author favorite/alerts.**

**And finally, thanks to everyone who reads this story…It now has over 700 hits!**

**I may be a woman, but I do not have any children, unlike Stephanie Meyer, and J.K. Rowling, so I'm gonna say I'm not them, and do not own either Harry Potter or Twilight. However I do borrow the one scene from Ootp once again.**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Different Perspective**

(Harry's POV)

"Sure. You're looking at her."

Well shit, somebody grew up fast.

McGonagall and I locked eyes. She was as shocked as I was, so at least it wasn't some joke that she and Kingsley had decided to play on me. It wouldn't have been the first one.

"Well Minerva, now I can see why the Pacific Northwest Academy didn't want this one. The Dark Lord, werewolves, The Chosen One, and now an 11 year-old who looks 25. Why do you always get the difficult cases?" McGonagall shot me a disapproving glare.

"Potter, don't act like you're not part of this. Not only were you one of those 'difficult'students but you are also here with me now." Damnit she had a point.

"Yea, but that's just because Kingsley can't say no to you, and I think he actually believed you when you said you couldn't defend yourself against…" I felt eyes on my back and turned around to see three, no four giant wolves staring me down. "vampires, and apparently giant, mutant wolves. Bloody hell! Why wasn't I told about this?"I pulled out my wand and took my stance, ready to fight.

"I'm just as surprised as you are Potter." McGonagall pulled out her own wand.

I blinked once, and all of a sudden we were surrounded. Not only were there the giant wolves, but there were also eight _vampyrous adamas_ forming a perfect circle around us.

"Wow, they really do sparkle." I muttered to myself. It was strange that something so dangerous was glittery. One of the vampires walked up to us with his hands out.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen. I think that it would be best for you to explain who you are, why you know so much about us, and why you are looking for my granddaughter."

"Very well," McGonagall said as she stowed her wand away and straightened her robes. "But would you mind if we do it inside? An old woman like me doesn't do so well out in the cold."

I couldn't help it, I snorted. Why was she on this old lady kick all of a sudden? "Potter, these are civilized people! Put your wand away! You would think no one taught you any manners!"

"Sorry Professor, but I believe it was you who taught me my manners. Sorry if they didn't stick, I was always a little distracted at school, what with people always trying to kill me and everything." I put my wand away, but made sure that it was still in easy reach.

McGonagall just ignored me, chatting to the vampire and walking with him towards the house as if nothing had happened.

"I swear the old bat has gone senile in her old age." I grumbled. "Maybe it's a headmaster thing…"

~*~*~

We went inside this beautiful room in the big house. McGonagall and I sat on the couch and one of the vampires made another sofa appear. McGonagall got her tea, while I just scowled at everyone in the room. They had somehow managed to replace the four wolves with another five people.

They settled down, once again completely shutting off all means of escape. Damn, these people are good.

One of the vamps spoke first. "Okay. You know about us, I think it's time we know more about you."

"All in good time," McGonagall put her tea down. "We don't know everything. Like, why does an 11 year-old look 25? And we know nothing about your wolf friends. In order to explain why we're here, we need to know our situation."

She was right. The vampire who had just spoken stared at…Carlisle, for a while, and then at a rather large, brown man who had his arm around Renesmee.

"Fine Carlisle, you explain it!"

"Everything?" The unknown man looked worried.

"No, you get to talk for yourself when Carlisle's done."

Interesting. What was this man's story? He obviously wasn't a vampire, so why was he living with them?

Carlisle introduced everyone and explained what Renesmee was in more detail, and the reason why she appeared so old. Renesmee. I feel bad for the poor girl. She's only a year older than Lily, but she's already an adult, and married. At this point, I realized I was staring, and Nessie was staring right back.

"That explains a lot." McGonagall interrupted our staring contest. "We already knew about you eight being _vampyrous adamas_, and about Renesmee, but we didn't expect her to appear so old."

"Excuse me, what did you call us? I've never heard that word before." Edward was very polite for a vampire, hell for a human!

"_Vampyrous adamas_ or diamond vampire. You see there are two types of vampires in the world, _vampyrous adamas _and_ vampyrous familiarous. Vampyrous adamas _evolved away from _vampyrous familiarous_ several thousand years ago."

"Really, what are the differences?" Carlisle was now sucked in too.

Oh, Bloody Hell! They got her going and now she won't shut up for days! Luckily, the large brown man, Jacob, cut in.

"Hey, I'd hate to interrupt. But isn't it my turn to talk? They did say they wanted to hear about the wolves."

The three of them looked like deer in the headlights. They agreed to let him tell his story, so Jacob went on to say that he and the rest of his family were werewolves.

"You're not werewolves. Trust me on that. One practically lives at my house." I was extremely confused now, unless there were two breeds of werewolves, like there were two races of vampires.

"Well technically we're shapeshifters." Leah spoke. "These idiots are just stuck on the whole werewolf idea. Full moons, silver, losing all control, none of that's true. The only resemblance is that they can turn into wolves and so can we."

Shapeshifters. Leah and Jacob continued to argue, but I zoned out. If only Remus and Teddy had had it that easy. They could have enjoyed everything with none of the pain, or the danger of hurting those that they loved.

The mention of my name snapped me out of it. McGonagall was talking about who we were and why we were here. They looked so confused when McGonagall stated my credentials that I had to help them out.

"Basically I'm the chief of the magical police." I don't think it helped that much, but it was about all I could do. They asked some more questions and McGonagall gave them some more answers. It wasn't until Nessie started talking about powers that my Auror brain snapped into action. The mind reading part was the most interesting and made me appreciate Snape's lessons that much more.

"Well that explains it. We felt you trying to enter our minds when we were outside. Wizards can do that too, but we can also protect ourselves, which is why you can't hear our thoughts." I felt like I could relax a bit now that we knew who the mystery Legilimens was.

Edward nodded at me and continued the discussion with McGonagall. Jacob started freaking out at some point when he realized he wouldn't be with his wife. I understood his panic; I hated being away from Ginny, even though I often had to for my work or she had to for hers.

I saw an evil grin grow in McGonagall's face and she turned to me, knowing that I would read her expression correctly. Poor bloke, I hope he likes cleaning.

Before Minerva could tell Jacob about the job offer, Bella interrupted.

"I'm sorry. You two know you won't be separated so you'll have to wait till I'm done. Consider this your punishment for not coming home last night." Wow, they're married and she still punishes them. But then again, whoever marries the daughter of "the Chosen One" will have to be one brave bloke.

"I'm sorry, but about what you mentioned before, I'd like to learn more about these risky situations and students you mentioned."

Of course. McGonagall told them about Remus and Teddy, which made me think about the life they could have had once again. When she stumbled trying to finds a way to describe Voldemort that wouldn't scare these people off, I jumped in.

"Evil. His name was Tom Riddle and he became the most powerful dark wizard of all time. He was killed 19 years ago."

"By whom?" Alice asked.

"By me." Respectful silence filled the room. The same respectful silence that has been so common, so present, and so annoying throughout my entire life.

"Oh, come on! A wizard? It's not like it was the Volturi! How hard could it have been?" Emmett was laughing at me now.

"Emmett you idiot shut up!" The hiss came from all corners of the room. Something tells me that Emmett is the type of person who rushes in headfirst without thinking. I think I might like this guy.

"Why? Are you all convinced he's some badass? Hate to break it to you, but he's not. We've dealt with worse!" Emmett was chuckling now. As his mood grew lighter, mine grew darker. I really didn't care if he thought that what I had done wasn't that great. Hell, that's what I wanted! What I did care about was that by saying that it wasn't hard, he was demeaning all those who were sacrificed for Voldemort's lust for power.

Emmett crossed his arms, and glared at me as I was slowly standing up and pulling out my wand.

"Okay then, let's see how you deal with this."

Emmett ducked my jet of red light: he started laughing at me. "Come on, you can do better than that!"

The second jet of light hit Emmett squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. It seemed to take Emmett an age to fall. His body curved backwards in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the heavy curtains.

"Emmett! Emmett!" I heard Rosalie scream. Her cry brought me out of it. I dropped my wand as if it were on fire and collapsed on the couch with my head in my hands. I had watched this scene play out before, only from a different perspective. I had been in Rosalie's shoes, but now, I was in Bellatrix's.

McGonagall looked at me with sympathy. I wasn't the only one who had seen the similarities to Sirius's death.

The vamps were crowding around Emmett to see if he was okay, and the wolves were now facing me, ready to phase.

"He's not dead," McGonagall said. The vampires turned around to face her as Rosalie carried Emmett to lay him down on the other couch. "Well, he's not any deader than he already was."

Unlike Sirius, who is gone forever.

"Please explain," Carlisle was the only one who didn't have murder glinting in his eyes."However, I think Harry should explain his own actions."

"Harry is currently reliving a very traumatic moment in his life and is unavailable at the moment. Emmett was hit by a stunning spell. He'll come to in a few minutes."

"Okay," Nessie looked at me. I was surprised that she was the one to speak seeing as she looked the most shocked (other than Rosalie) out of all of them. "If I go to your school, will I get to learn this stuff?"

"Why, yes, dear." McGonagall looked excited now. Finally, we're getting somewhere! "You won't learn any higher level defense spells like that for a while, but your core classes are Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, History of Magic, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. We are nothing but a normal school, except with a slightly different curriculum."

"I'll do it." Nessie nodded. Her family uttered several loud protests. She turned to them. "If I have these skills, I night as well learn how to use them. They could come in handy if we need to go up against the Volturi again. We need to leave Forks soon anyway, so why not just move to the house in England? And Jake, they already said that we wouldn't be separated, so that's not an issue. I need to go to school eventually, so why not a wizarding school?"

This girl is smart. She addressed all of their fears with valid points, even though she must be in a state of shock not only from learning all of this, but also from seeing her huge, vampire uncle collapse because of a small light.

"All right honey," Edward sighed. "You can go. We'll be in England so you can always get to us, and Jacob will be with you, so you won't be by yourself. Speaking of which, what are your plans for Jacob?"

Everyone was sitting down, once again relaxed. McGonagall sipped some more of her now cold tea. "We have an open staff position at Hogwarts that requires no magical ability. Our caretaker recently passed away from grief and we need a new one. You and Renesmee could live in a room near whatever House Renesmee is sorted into and claim that the 11-year-old is living with you, the close family friend, because of a health condition."

"What does a caretaker do?" Jacob asked.

"Basically, you would make sure that the castle is clean and in working order."

"By myself?"

"Yes, but students who misbehave will help you as a part of their punishment."

Jacob thought it over. "I'll do it"

"Wonderful." McGonagall looked like she was going to pull a muscle, she was smiling so hard.

"Dog, this is great news! You're finally going to learn how to clean up after yourself." Rosalie chuckled.

"Shut up Barbie. I don't have to clean up after you or your idiot husband, so don't think I'm gonna help you move him. I wasn't the dumbass who was stupid enough to piss off an extremely powerful stranger who then knocked him out with pretty colors."

Rosalie stopped laughing, but everyone else started. Nessie had been thinking this whole time and decided to speak up again.

"Houses? What do you mean by that?"

"There are four houses at Hogwarts, almost like four teams I guess. You are placed into a house and have all of your lessons with the people in it. You dorm with them, have sports teams with them, and so on. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each one is full of people who have a specific characteristic. Gryffindor is full of the brave, Hufflepuff is for the loyal, Ravenclaw is for the smart, and Slytherin is for the…ambitious. Potter and I were both in Gryffindor. As is his oldest son, James."

Nessie nodded, thinking the new information over.

"This might sound extremely improper, but we must know this so that we can ensure the safety of the other students," McGonagall steam rolled into the awkward part of the meeting. "Seeing as you are half-vampire, Renesmee, what is your diet, because we cannot let you drink from the other students."

Nessie blushed and looked angry. "I would never dream of it! We're what we think of as vegetarian. We only feed from animals, not humans. That's why their eyes are gold, and not red. I would never think of drinking from another sentient being! As for what I can eat, I do eat normal human food, but I need to go hunting at least one a week. Are there any forests nearby?"

Yes. We have a rather large forest that the students are not allowed to enter." I couldn't help but laugh at that a bit. Students were always breaking the rules. Just look at the Marauders, The Weasley Twins, us, and James and his friends. "Well, they shouldn't be there, but some students feel that the rules do not apply to them." She stared me down, and I couldn't help but laugh harder. "Anyway, there are a considerable amount of wild animals in the forest, and you would be free to hunt there as you please. Preferably at night though, when you would be less noticeable."

"That's fine." Nessie said."Sorry if I got a bit snappy, I understand you had to ask that. It's just a little aggravating that's all."

McGonagall nodded, accepting the apology, and stood up. "We best be getting back." She handed a letter to Nessie. "Here is all of the information about Hogwarts and your school supply list. We will send someone to your new home on August 25 to help you get everything you need. It was great meeting you all."

We said our good-byes and left. As we walked down the long driveway, I turned to McGonagall and said. "I liked them. I think Nessie'll do well at Hogwarts. I don't think Jacob will help you catch James, Fred, and Canidae, but at least he took the job."

"Yes, that was a pleasant surprise. I think you're right about him catching them though. He seems like the type of person who will help them. Actually, he reminded me a lot of Sirius."

"I can see that," I said after thinking it over. "He's a Black who can turn into a giant dog and is extremely loyal. Sounds like Sirius to me."

We laughed a bit, and then McGonagall became serious. "Potter, you do realize that we can't let the fact that she's half-vampire be known. She'll never be accepted, especially by the more conservative parents."

"I understand." I sobered up immediately. "I'm going to tell Ginny, Ron and Hermione, George and Angelina, Luna and Rolf, and Bill and Fleur. They can all keep a secret, and they have the right to know seeing as their children will be going to school with Nessie."

"That's fine, but don't tell your children. They might let something slip accidentally, and then we would have a disaster on our hands."

"I understand."

With that we reached the road. We turned on the spot and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**There you go, once again, sorry it's so late! Next chapter will be Diagon Alley! **

**Let's try the double meaning again! Chapter 2, and Chapter 6.**

**I'm not sure when Chapter 7 will be up, because my schedule is jam packed right now. It should be somewhere between one week and two. If it's longer than two, I give you all my permission to hunt me down. Not really. Wait, why are you bringing out the torches and pitchforks? **

**One way to get it up faster? Review! The magic button sends the mob after me so that you don't have to!**

**~BeccaBaby**


	7. Gray and Cloudy

**Once again I'm so sorry that this is late but I did warn you. My life is slowing down now, so I should be able to update faster than I have these past few times. Also, I just couldn't get into this chapter. It wouldn't work for me, so it's taken twice as long to write, not counting all of my delays. It was mostly the Diagon Alley idea, I even thought about nixing it altogether, but I figured out a plan where it would not only be pushed back a chapter, but I could bring in important plot stuff. Those delays are basically done, except for my English report which is about halfway done. I probably should be working on that…**

**I'm going to give up on the double meanings since no one's guessing. If you want to guess, go ahead and give it a shot, I'll tell you whether or not you're right. Other than that, I'll only say if it's one I'm really proud of. **

**I'm having a lot of people add this story to favorites/alerts, but not that many are reviewing. Reviews make my stressed out life so much better! If you like this story enough to add it to favs/alerts, you should review and tell me why! **

**On that note, thanks to Icis of Avalon, Eisachi, Claz, CougarBreeder, jenn2261, and velocitygirl4455 for adding this story to favorites/alerts.**

**Also thanks to JayJayJigsaw for adding me to author favorites/alerts.**

**Once again, thanks to everyone who has read because I now have over 1,100 hits!**

**Umm, Can't think of anything funny at the moment so I'll just say that I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Enjoy! Oh, and I'm apologizing for my cockney accent in advance, 'cuz I think it turned out pretty bad.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Gray and Cloudy**

(Nessie's POV)

It took about a month to get everything done. We packed up the house and said all of our various good-byes.

Carlisle settled things at the hospital, but with some difficulty. They didn't want him to leave.

We said good-bye to Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue (they've been married for about seven years now). Grandma Sue cried and Grandpa Charlie had a hard time holding everything in.

Jake had a tough time too; he didn't know what to do with the pack. They wanted to come with us to England, but there's no way they could have came to Hogwarts. Also Quil had Claire and Seth had his wife and imprint, Larissa, who was pregnant with their first child. Larissa would have happily moved to England (she's obsessed with British people), but Claire was too young to leave her family, and Quil wouldn't leave without her. We made a plan for them to visit us for Thanksgiving. It would be the first trip of many.

Our house in England was similar to our house in Forks, except it was slightly bigger. Jake and I had our own private suite complete with our own bedroom, bathroom, living room, and kitchenette. Grandma Esme was adding on to our old house so that we could have the same set up there too.

We finally finished unpacking on August 24. Carlisle had a new job and Mama and Daddy, Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose, and Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice were enrolled to attend Oxford for the next few years. Jake and I were almost ready for our trip to Hogwarts, all that was left was to go and get my school stuff.

The next day dawned gray and cloudy. The perfect day for Mama and Daddy to come shopping with us! I was so excited; I couldn't wait to experience this new world.

The doorbell rang and Jake chuckled. When he saw my questioning look his smile grew even bigger. "I was just thinking that at least this time we'll make a better impression on the wizards, since no one's about to be killed this time." He laughed even harder and I joined in.

Grandma Esme walked into the living room with two strangers, once again a man and a woman. The man was huge: a giant, bearded man in a large overcoat that was a bit scary looking. The woman was a full-figured woman with a strong, square jaw and a long tight French braid running down her back. She wore black robes with gold trim, and looked almost as intimidating as Professor McGonagall had.

"Hello," the woman spoke in a crisp voice. "My name is Professor Bones. I am the Transfiguration teacher and Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts. This is Professor Hagrid. He's the games keeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"I'll be the one takin' ye ta Diagon Alley today," Hagrid said.

"You're not coming too?" I asked the woman. Why would she come if she wasn't coming with us?

"No, I'm only here to make sure that the spell that will make you appear younger appear younger functions properly. It's a tricky spell, and some adjustments might have to be made, adjustments that only I, or the headmistress herself can do. Here put this on and let's see what happens."

She handed me a necklace. It was a plain gold chain with a large, seven sided ruby hanging from it. The chain was long enough that I could hide the gem between my breasts. I assumed that the jewel was the focal point for the spell, and made a mental note to take extra care of it. I slipped the necklace over my head and felt the changes the instant that the ruby hit my skin. I could feel my face make subtle alterations and I shrank even shorter than I already was. When I felt the changes stop, I turned to my family. "So, what'd you think?" My voice was higher than usual too.

They just stared at me. The silence was broken when Jake and Uncle Emmett burst out laughing. "What? What's wrong?" I asked, not trusting their reactions.

"Ness, go find a mirror." Jake sputtered between laughs. I ran to the bathroom and saw myself looking exactly the same as when I was physically eleven. However, there was one not so small difference. Instead of becoming a normal A-cup or less eleven year old girl, my breasts had held on to all of their D-cup glory. Now what eleven year old is a D?

I walked back out and looked at Professor Bones. "Can you fix this?" Not that I wanted my girls to shrink, but I really wanted to fit in, for once. Professor Bones chuckled and nodded. Her wand came out and after a few waves and some magic words, my poor babies were gone. Still, it was probably for the best.

"There, that's better." Professor Bones said as I examined my new chest with a frown. "Now, I really must be going. I still have a lot of work to do back at the castle. I'll see you next week!" She left after we murmured our good-byes and our thanks. That was strange, it was still summer, how much work would a teacher have to do?

"Well, we have anover stop ta make before we get ta Diagon Alley, so we'd better get goin'" Hagrid said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sure," Daddy said. "Just one second." He pulled Jake aside and they engaged in a heated argument that was too low to hear. When they finished, it was obvious that Daddy had won.

"Ness, Edward," Jake shot Daddy an evil glare. "feels it would be best if I stayed behind. Apparently it's not up for discussion." He added when I started to voice my own objections.

I settled for giving Daddy my own evil glare and thinking murderous thoughts so that he would understand how pissed I was.

"Nessie," Daddy sighed when he heard my thoughts. "You're going away in a few days. This is the last time we're going to be able to spend some quality time with you for a long time."

My face softened at that and I couldn't help but smile. "I understand Daddy." I hugged him and Mama when a loud honk sounded, startling us apart.

"It's jus' so beautiful." Hagrid sobbed into a large, tablecloth sized handkerchief. "But, we really mus' get goin'. Like I said, we have to make anover stop before we can get all o' yer stuff."

We said our goodbyes to everybody and climbed into our black SUV. We had gotten it when we thought that it would be a nice thought to drive the pack around in one car. The idea turned out to be pointless, because they all had rathered riding separately in the fancy sport cars, than together in a plain, old SUV. Men…and Leah. Hagrid gave us directions and we soon stopped at a cozy house in a little town called Godric's Hollow.

"Jus' be a second," Hagrid said as he climbed out of the car. I looked out the window and saw a voluptuous redhead answer the door: Damn, I missed my curves.

~*~*~

(Ginny's POV)

I heard the doorbell rang so I started moving towards the door, all the while yelling at my children to hurry up. "Hello Hagrid," I smiled when I opened the door. "I can't believe it's this time of year already."

"Me neither." Hagrid said as he walked in. "Harry home?"

"No, I'm afraid he got called into work." I said, shutting the door behind him. "I really appreciate this. After last year, Harry and I decided it might be best if we didn't bring the kids to get their Hogwarts stuff."

Last year, Harry and I were basically attacked when we were out getting James everything he needed for school. Neither of us liked it, but strangely James enjoyed it. I guess he really is his grandfather. Anyway, we decided not to risk it this year and asked Hagrid if he could take James and Al to get their stuff when Teddy said he wouldn't be able to. I hate this! No one else has to deal with this, only Harry and me. Harry because he's well, him, and me because I'm married to Harry Potter, I had my own important role in the war, and I'm currently the captain of the Hollyhead Harpies. Sometimes fame is nice, but often it's just plain annoying.

"The boys are almost ready – James! Al! Hagrid's here! Get moving!" Hagrid just chuckled: he knows our home is normally a mess, and today was no exception. James and Al came rushing down the steps followed by a grinning Teddy and a frowning Lily.

"Teddy, what evil thoughts are you planting in my children's heads today?"

"None, Mama P. You know I'm a good boy." Teddy finished with a look-I'm-so-innocent grin. "Oh, and sorry I couldn't take them, to Diagon Alley. I finally have a job interview lined up, and I really can't miss it."

"It's fine, Ted. You know I understand how important this job is to you, and don't try to change the subject!" I suddenly felt very much like my mother standing there with my hand on my hips and a glare plastered on my face. "Lily, what did he tell you?"

"Nothing, Mom." Lily covered for her almost-brother. "Can I go to Diagon Alley too?"

"Sorry, Lils," Hagrid answered. "But I'm takin' anover girl an' her muggle parents. Wer goin' in her car and there isn' enough room for you ta come too."

"Oh, but I wanted to see Roxy." Lily pouted. Usually her pout got her whatever she wanted, but she had forgotten that her father wasn't there to give in to her.

"No, Lily. I'll take you to your uncle's another time when we aren't so busy." I told her. Lily didn't like this and stomped up the stairs to her room. Great, another brooding Potter, just what I needed. "Okay, boys give me a kiss, and be good for Hagrid. Oh, and don't cause the poor muggles any trouble okay?"

"Mom," they both groaned, but they gave me a kiss. Teddy tried for one which earned him a smack on the head for trying to be funny, even though he had succeeded. Everyone started laughing and I watched them get ready to leave. While they were trudging down the front steps, the already gray and cloudy skies opened up. The rain was so heavy that it was as if the heavens were crying out of pain.

While I was waving good-bye, I saw one of the panes of glass in the car roll down. I glimpsed a face in the now open window of the muggle vehicle. It was of a very pretty young girl with large brown eyes and long bronze ringlets pulled back in pigtails. She was looking at Al with a strange expression on her face. I couldn't figure out what it was. Then, as if she felt my gaze, she turned her eyes on me and I saw in her stare knowledge that no eleven year-old could possess. I suddenly felt a chill run down my spine as I looked from her to Al, and somehow knew that this girl would bring my youngest son immeasurable pain.

* * *

**Tada! There's Chapter Seven! Magic number seven, and my lucky number too! I know the chapter is shorter than the last few, but I thought that a short chapter was better than making you wait even longer. The next update will be coming a lot faster, especially considering the fact that I'm snowed in. Instead of getting out of school on June 16, I'm now getting out the 23. Yay, snow! It sucks; I can't even appreciate snow days anymore, although I do get time to write…**

**You know they drill, press the magic green button and tell me your thoughts!**

**Until next time…**

**~BeccaBaby**


	8. Ebony and Emerald

**Tada! I give you Chapter Eight! This chapter turned out to be much easier to write than I thought it would. I love conquering the evil writers block! If any of you live in the North East, you will understand the pain I have been going through. I live in South Jersey (The good part of Jersey) and we have just been hammered with snow. This snow is great for writing time, but it screws up everything else in my life. I am now not getting out of school until June 25! I was supposed to get out the 16! Also, I am in the middle of preparing for my school production of Beauty and the Beast. These snow days have seriously cut down our practice time and we are now scrambling to put on our show, which is FRIDAY! **

**Okay, rant over. **

**Thanks to R.I.P. dumblydoor, Iwillcometou, x-x-I-love-books-x-x, Callie1121, and GinervaHermioneAstoriaPotter for adding this story to Favorites/Alerts.**

**I do not own anything in the Twilight or Harry Potter universes, but I would gladly steal Sirius, the twins, the wolves, and a few sexy vampires!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Ebony and Emerald**

(Al's POV)

I was so excited! I was one step closer to going to Hogwarts. I wish Mum and Dad could have come, but after last year I understand. James wasn't happy because he couldn't drag Dad to look at the new broomsticks. James expected to make the House Quidditch team this year and was convinced that, even though he had a pretty good shot at making the team, a new broomstick would guarantee the spot. Dad wasn't falling for it.

Lily, James, and I were sitting in my room listening to Teddy. Teddy had been out of school for three years now and was telling us about some of his greatest adventures. Naturally, we had heard all of these stories before, but it was fun to hear them again. Teddy was a great prankster, but he was nowhere near the genius of the Marauders, the Twins, or James' friends: The Immortals. Canidae, the lone girl in the group, was so obsessed with mythology that she strong-armed the boys into agreeing to the name. The three main pranksters were Hermes (Cani), Loki (James), and Susanoo (Fred): The tricksters of olde. They had gotten the idea of nicknames from the marauders, but took it a step further: they gave all the teachers codenames so that they could scheme without getting in trouble (For example: McGonagall was Athena, the goddess of wisdom). Even Lily, Teddy, and I got names (Demeter, Coyote, and Hephaestus). James and Fred decided to call me Hephaestus because I was "the ugliest person they had ever seen." Cani stood up for me though: apparently even against all odds, Hephaestus had ended up married to the most beautiful of all the goddesses: Aphrodite.

Teddy's story was interrupted by a yell from my mother. "James! Al! Hagrid's here! Get moving!"

"Remember guys, not one word," Teddy said as we left my room.

"Honestly, Teddy, don't you trust us by now?" Lily said with her usual pout. "When have we ever said anything?"

"What's rule number one?" Teddy asked in a patronizing voice.

"Never get caught." James recited from memory.

"You're right. Now what's rule number two?"

"Never trust anyone, especially a fellow trickster."

"Good," Teddy sounded like a teacher praising his best student.

"How can you memorize all of those rules, but not remember anything for school?" I asked, shaking my head and trying to hide my jealousy at his pranking genius.

"I know my school stuff!" James shouted, insulted.

"How many rules do you have memorized?"

"497"

"Out of how many?"

"497"

"And how much homework do you have done?"

"I finished my History of Magic essay!"

"Out of how many?"

"Ten."

"My point exactly," I smirked. James opened his mouth to argue some more, but we had reached the door and we both knew better than to continue this discussion in front of Mum.

"Teddy, what evil thoughts are you planting in my children's heads today?" Mum never trusts Teddy, and for a good reason too.

"None, Mama P. You know I'm a good boy." Teddy finished with a look-I'm-so-innocent grin. "Oh, and sorry I couldn't take them, to Diagon Alley. I finally have a job interview lined up, and I really can't miss it."

"It's fine, Ted. You know I understand how important this job is to you, and don't try to change the subject!" Mum put her hand on her hips and a glare on her face. She only saved that stance for when she was really angry. So only James and Teddy caused it. "Lily, what did he tell you?"

"Nothing, Mum." Lily covered for her almost-brother. "Can I go to Diagon Alley too?"

"Sorry, Lils," Hagrid answered. "But I'm takin' anover girl an' 'er muggle parents. Wer goin' in their car an' there isn' enough room fer you ter come too."

"Oh, but I wanted to see Roxy." Lily pouted. Usually her pout got her whatever she wanted since the men in our family could never say no to it. However Mum could and would say no.

"No, Lily. I'll take you to your uncle's another time when we aren't so busy." I told her. Lily didn't like this and stomped up the stairs to her room. She's such a drama queen.

"Okay, boys give me a kiss, and be good for Hagrid. Oh, and don't cause the poor muggles any trouble okay?"

"Mum," James and I groaned. We were defiantly getting too old for this. Apparently Teddy wasn't though and he tried to get a kiss too. All he got was a smack on the head.

James and I followed Hagrid to the car laughing and joking and waving good-bye to Mum. About half-way to the car, a window rolled down and I saw the person who would change my life forever. She had large, doe-like brown eyes that looked like seas of melted chocolate. She had tight russet curls that were pulled into two pigtails on the top of her head. Our eyes met, and the gray and cloudy skies opened up and rained down upon me. It was as if they were crying tears of joy because I had found such an amazing person. She had a confused look on her face that made me wonder what I had done wrong. We reached the car and James and I piled in the back while Hagrid sat next to _her._

"Al, James, this is Bella an' Edward Cullen an' their daughter Nessie. Bella an' Edward are muggles so wer takin' them ter Diagon Alley ter get all o' Nessie's stuff. Bella, Edward, Nessie, this 'ere is James and Al Potter. Their father's Harry. Wasn't he the one that went ter yer house?"

"Yes, he was," Nessie answer, the confusion disappearing from her face. "He was very nice. My uncle Emmett can't wait to see him again." An evil grin lit up her adorable face.

Edward chuckled from the driver's seat. "Ness, that isn't very nice."

"Well he deserved it after what he was going to do to Jake!" Nessie pouted.

"What about your father? He was the first to go after Jake." Bella turned around in her seat to show us her own perfect face.

"Yea, but Uncle Em was madder. Daddy was just mad at Jake 'cuz of the meadow. Uncle Em was mad about the meadow, the cars, the video games, and Aunt Rose. He would have done more damage than Daddy."

"True. It was just stupid on Jacob's behalf to eg him on like that. Well at least somebody finally punished Emmett for not thinking." Edward said.

"That doesn't mean anything. Emmett will be just as rash the next time that Jake does or says something stupid." Bella said, facing her husband once again.

Wow, I thought my family had problems. James is always destroying the house, the school, my mother's sanity, but at least he isn't attacked like this Jake bloke! I felt bad for him (the Jake fellow, not James. James deserves it), whoever he was. I'd have to ask Dad when we got home.

"Are you lot American?" James asked, leaning forward.

"Yea," Nessie said. "We're from Washington. I was going to go to school over in the states, but my Dad got a job at Oxford, so we moved over here."

"Cool. How do you like it here?"

The small talk continued as we drove to London. I just stared at Nessie. This girl was amazing. She looked so fragile, yet she held herself as if she was ready to take on the world and win. She looked young, all ribbons and curls, but her eyes held a spark that made her appear as if she had seen things that no 11 year-old should have.

The ride was over too soon. We piled out and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron. Old Tom was there and he looked horrible, He looked ready to croak any day now. I had heard a rumor that Madam Rosmerta was going to buy the bar when Tom finally passed on and open a Diagon Alley branch of the Three Broomsticks. We made our way to the back and waited as Hagrid pulled out his big, pink umbrella.

"This is it?" Bella asked. "I thought we were going shopping." She shuddered on the last word.

"Yea, Mom," Nessie had noticed the shudder too. "We all know how much you just love shopping."

"We are Miss, jus' one secon'" Hagrid grinned and tapped the bricks that opened the entranceway to Diagon Alley.

I looked at the three newcomers, wanting to see the looks on their faces. Instead of looking shocked and awed, their expressions didn't change in the slightest. It was almost as if they were used to things being what they shouldn't be.

"Well, firs' stop is Gringotts, the bank, so that you lot can exchange yer money. Did yer parents give you boys any money?"

"Yes, they did," James said, pulling out the gold bag.

"Why do you get to carry the money?" I asked.

"Because I'm the oldest." James smirked.

"Yea, but I'm the more responsible one! You'll probably spend the whole bag at Uncle George's!"

James's guilty face clearly said that that was exactly what he had been planning to do.

Hagrid chuckled. "Don' worry Al. Yer mum gave George specific instructions not ter let yer brother spend all o' yer gold at his shop." James immediately switched into sulking mode.

"Your uncle has a store? That's cool, which one?" Nessie asked as we started towards Gringotts. "All my uncles are boring. Well, other than Seth."

"Don't let Emmett hear that. Jazz probably won't care though." Edward commented over his shoulder.

"I don't care." Nessie shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time. So Al, which store is it?"

I jumped at the opportunity to show off so I launched into a detailed description of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Nessie seemed interested and responded with equal enthusiasm.

We soon walked into Gringotts and paused to let Bella, Edward, and Nessie read the inscription:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sins of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Wow, have they ever been robbed?" Bella asked.

"Yea, loads o' times – bu' there has only ever been two successful ones." Hagrid said as he ushered us to the goblins at the monetary exchange booth.

"Wow, are they still alive? They sound pretty harsh around here." Nessie said. Her parents went with Hagrid to collect their galleons, sickles, and knuts leaving her with James and me.

"Well, one was successful in breaking in and getting out alive, but the vault had been empty. The thief was killed later that year too." James broke into a smile. "The other one was performed by my dad, Aunt Mione, and Uncle Ron. It was the best prank ever pulled…" James trailed off with a dreamy look on his face.

"Snap out of it, James!" I laughed, slapping his shoulder. "You three got in enough trouble when you covered all of the Slytherins in scales. Do you really think that Dad would let you break into Gringotts?"

"Well he did it!" James snapped out of his day dreaming.

"Yea, but he was stopping Voldemort. What's your excuse?" James let a little bird give me his answer.

"Voldemort, who's that?" Nessie asked.

I shot her a surprised look before I remembered that she was muggle born. "Voldemort was an evil wizard who tried to take over the world. He was the most hated and evil man that the magical community has ever seen. My dad defeated him like 20 years ago and became an international hero."

"He had mentioned an evil wizard, but he had said that his name was Tom something." The confused look reappeared on Nessie's face making her look even more adorable than she already was.

"Tom Riddle. That is his name." James said. He hates being left out. "He changed his name to Voldemort when he left school. Apparently, Tom was too common. He thought he was above the law and killed anyone who was either beneath him or a danger to him."

"I know what that's like," Nessie's eyes darkened and she played with both a metal bracelet with a locket and a brightly colored woven bracelet that were both on her right wrist.

Before I could ask her what she was talking about, Hagrid came back with Nessie's parents. "Well, we'll be off ter ge' yer books firs' then yer potion supplies, robes, wands, an' we'll save yer Uncle George's fer las'"

James groaned, but Hagrid chuckled and pushed us to Flourish and Blotts. Hagrid waited for us outside. Bella could have stayed there all day and she quickly disappeared into the many rows of books, dragging Edward with her. Nessie and I found everything we needed for our first year, and James hunted down the books he would need for his second. When we had everything we needed, we searched for Bella and Edward and found them in a section on magical creatures. We started moving towards the register and ran straight into a rather tough looking man in his late twenties, early thirties with short brown hair and a long set of black leather robes. He had a long scar running down his face and a wary look in his eye,

"Professor Winchester!" James broke into a huge grin. "What are you doing here?" Professor Dean Winchester had started teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts last year. He was James's favorite teacher – besides McGonagall – because Winchester was a gruff, but kind teacher who let them get away with their pranks and occasionally helped them. A big factor in James's respect for the teacher was that Winchester knew what he was doing. He had been a Hunter for 25 years. Winchester went after rogue wizards, evil creatures, anything that could be considered a threat to the magical community. This experience had gained him the respect, awe, and fear of almost every student in Hogwarts. The only exception was the Slytherins because Winchester had put many of their family members in Askaban.

"James," Winchester nodded. "I'm running some errands for McGonagall."

"You?" James asked. From what James has said, Winchester doesn't take crap from anybody, let alone run someone else's errands.

"Yea, that's what happens when you're the youngest teacher – you get stuck with all the sucky jobs. I can't wait for them to hire this new guy."

"New?" I asked. "Who's leaving?"

"They finally convinced Binns that he's not fit to teach anymore. Looks like you'll finally have an interesting history class." Winchester snorted. "Who are your friends James? Am I going to see them in detention too?"

"Haha…no." James's laugh was full of sarcasm. "You know that your detentions are reserved for me, Fred, and Cani. This is my brother Al. This is Bella and Edward Cullen and their daughter Nessie. Nessie and Al are starting Hogwarts this year."

Winchester's eyes darkened as he took in the Cullens. His eyes rested on theirs and traveled over their faces and skin with a scrutinizing gaze. The Cullens were returning his glare. Bella and Edward had even sunk into some type of defensive crouch. Did they think Winchester was dangerous? He only killed creatures that were hazardous to the community – like demons, evil spirits, and vampires.

"Well, I better get going. I've got a few more stores to hit." Winchester said with a scowl. "I'll see you boys in school." Before anyone could say anything else the ex-hunter had turned around and left the store.

"Isn't he cool?" James asked, star struck and oblivious to the confrontation that had just occurred.

"What is he, your boyfriend?" I asked. We continued to banter back and forth while I watched the Cullens out of the corner of my eye. We made our way to the register. Nessie was holding both her parents' hands and all three were frowning. I wanted to ask Nessie what was wrong, but I knew that she wouldn't open up to someone that she had just met, even if we already had a connection.

The trips to the apothecary and Madam Malkins passed without incident. When we went by Eeylops, Nessie made us go inside. By the time we had came out, James and I had treats for our owl, Puck, and Nessie had gotten a long-eared owl named Tsikáti.

Of course the shop right across from Eeylops was Quality Quidditch Supplies. It was displaying the brand new Mercury in its window. James was practically drooling, not that I could blame him. The Mercury was pure mahogany with bronze writing and trimmings. It was the brand new, top of the line, incredibly expensive broomstick. Mum had just gotten one and of course that was all that James could think about. He'd probably ending up stealing it before the summer was over if he didn't get his own. That wouldn't work though because Mum would just stomp up to the castle to not only retrieve the broom, but to yell at him in person. It wouldn't be the first time Mum made an appearance at Hogwarts.

"Come along boys!" Hagrid grabbed the backs of our jackets and started to pull us away from the brooms. "Ye know yer not getting' a broomstick today. It's time fer ye ter get yer wands."

"Aww Hagrid!" James and I moaned together, James more enthusiastically than I. A wand, a real wand! I had been waiting for this day for a long time.

* * *

**Okay, there's chapter 8! Next one's all Nessie and they get their wands! **

**Dean Winchester is not an OC of mine, I stole him from something that I am obsessed with. Anyone who knows where he's from gets a shout out in the next chapter! Also, he will not be exactly like he is originally because I need to warp his story a bit to fit with my story.**

**Not sure when the next update will be seeing as this week is tech week a.k.a. the week from hell. **

**Press the Magic Green Button and make my Hell Week a little bit better!**

**Until Next Time…**

**~BeccaBaby**


	9. Ribbons and Curls

**Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me! I am so sorry and I hope to God that there are still some loyal readers out there! I had promised myself that I would never take over a month to update and I'm cutting that deadline extremely close! My life is a crazy, hectic mess. It's full of my high school play, which did amazing! Getting sick for the first time in forever the same week as the play and standardized testing, not amazing! Band practice, academic team meets, and Mr. (Insert high school name here) practice where I am one of three people who actually do work! Oh, and freaking out about the budget cuts because thanks to the governor, almost all of my activities are going to be cut for my senior year. Fun times! Anyway, I'm done ranting and I offer you chapter eight as a peace offering for being so late!**

**Oh, and Dean Winchester is from the epically amazing TV show Supernatural. I am so obsessed with it that one of my best friends got me Jared Padelacki's autograph! I squealed like the fangirl that I am when she gave me it. Shout outs to JayJayJigsaw, Claz, and ree for guessing right!**

**Thanks to Jazaju, angelic fanfic writer, minibee, and Gymnasts-rox-socks for adding this story to Favorites/Alerts**

**I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter, or Supernatural, hence the fact that I have no money.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Ribbons and Curls**

(Nessie's POV**)**

As we left Flourish and Blotts my mind was going into overdrive. There were so many things that I learned today, and not all of them were good. The first surprise of the day had been when I had looked out of the car window and seen a boy who looked just like the wizard who came to my house. It was kinda freaky and I'm pretty sure that my emotions were spread clear on my face because the kid looked pretty upset when he looked at me. That confusion didn't last long though because I soon learned that Al was Mr. Harry Potter's son.

Surprise number two came when I was brushing up on my magical history with the boys in Gringotts. Learning about Lord Voldemort sent tingles down my spine. His philosophy was eerily similar to the way that the Volturi thought. It made me wonder if the two evils had ever met before. Dad must have been listening in to our conversation because he gave me a look that said he was thinking the same thing.

The biggest shocker came when we ran into Dean Winchester himself. We had never met him, but he was infamous in the vampire community, and now come to find out he's a wizard! Winchester had killed countless vampires who had been terrorizing innocent humans. The man was barely 30 and he had won the fear and respect of vampires worldwide! Even we feared and respected the Hunter, and we had never done anything wrong. He had never touched the Volturi though, which was kinda depressing.

As soon as we had seen him both of my parents and I had dropped into a fighting stance. We stopped just shy of growling. We didn't want to blow our cover completely. There was no doubt that Winchester would recognize us for what we were, so we were just delaying the inevitable. James and Winchester talked, ignoring us. It wasn't until James introduced us that Winchester's eyes changed. It was obvious that he knew we were vampires, but for some reason he didn't expose us. He did leave, making up some lame excuse as he left.

Why would Dean Winchester help protect our identities? It was no secret that the man hated vampires, yet he did not try to kill us. It made absolutely no sense.

When we walked by a store called Eeylops, I remembered something I had read in my letter about keeping owls as pets. Apparently, they're also messenger birds, and I knew I had to have one so that I could keep in touch with my family. I forced the others to go inside and emerged with my very own long-eared owl Tsikáti. Tsikáti is the Quileute word for the universe and I knew that this owl would be able to travel the heavens and see the most magical things.

I was cooing to my new pet when I heard the collective groans of AL and James. Of all things they were drooling over a broomstick! What idiots! However, their groans made me pay attention to where we were. We were standing outside a store called Ollivander's. Looked like I'd finally be getting my wand.

We walked in and found a store that was completely empty except for shelves stacked with narrow box upon narrow box. They went on for ages. A bell rand and two people walked out from the back, an old man and a young girl.

'Hello there," the old man said. "Come to buy some wands I see. Ah, Hagrid! Good to see you! And young James Potter! How is that wand working out for you? Mahogany, eleven and a quarter inches, Correct?" **( Yes, I'm American and I despise the metric system with a passion, it makes no damn sense to me. Although I have gotten better ever since I've been forced to use it in my Hon chem. and Hon physics classes, but still. Gag.) **

"Yea, it's great, sir." James said, looking rather uncomfortable. This guy sure was odd.

"Who's this yer got here?" Hagird asked.

"Oh, this is my great-great nice Holly Ollivander. She's learning the ropes around here so that she can take over some day." Holly was pretty with large gray eyes, pale skin, and wispy, flyaway blonde hair. "Now let's see, you must be Albus, you look just like your father! I remember him coming to buy his very first wand. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches. It was a rather curious situation…" Ollivander trailed off and stared into space.

"Please excuse my uncle," Holly spoke up. "He's been having these moments where he gets lost in the past. That's why I'm here. It's about time for him to retire. Now, let's see what we can get you two, shall we?"

I had felt kinda out of the loop, but Holly soon made me feel included. She pulled various boxes and handed them to me and Al. I was on my tenth wand when Holly pulled out a box that seemed different somehow.

"Yes, let's try this one. Cherry wood and dragon heartstring, 12 inches. Beautiful on the outside and strong and dangerous on the inside. Go on, give it a go." Holly's eyes twinkled and I could see that she knew that I wasn't all that I appeared to be. I grabbed the wand and give it a flick to have a jet of water come pouring out of the tip.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" Holly cheered before she turned to Al. "Well young man, now that we have her settled how about we concentrate on you now."

We must have been there for 15 minutes before Mr. Ollivander snapped out of his daze and gave Al an extremely creepy look.

"I wonder…" He said before he ran into the bowels of the store. We all shot each other questioning looks, but it was clear that none of us, not even Holly, knew what he was thinking. He soon returned with a small box in his hand. "I wonder. This may just work. Here take it."

Al grasped the wand warily and waved it. The wand emitted a shower of green and gold sparks. Al was smiling so hard it looked like his face was about to split in two. The boy was so damn likeable. He had a puppy dog quality to him that just made me find him so adorable. Man, do I have a thing for dogs. Everyone else in the room started smiling, except for Mr. Ollivander. His face looked kinda pale and he kept muttering "Curious, curious…" This brought Al's adorable smile down and I felt my heart break at the worried expression that replaced it.

"What's curious sir?" I asked, not being able to stand the tension anymore.

"You have a hard road ahead of you young man." Mr. Ollivander said. "I have only made one other wand like this one, and quite honestly, I don't know why I made the one in your hands. It is yew and phoenix feather, thirteen and a half inches. The exact duplicate if the wand that brought pain to so many people. I wonder what Life's surprises have in store for you and whether or not you'll be able to live with them."

Al's face had now become as pale as Mr. Ollivander's. James, Hagrid, and Holly weren't much better. Holly checked us out, apologized for her uncle, and rushed us out the door, all pleasantries forgotten.

Everyone was in such a bad mood that we walked right by The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It was a shame because the bright store looked like so much fun, but nobody felt like going into a joke shop.

When we got to the car, Al was in his own state of shock. He just kept staring at the wand as if it were going to bite him. James and I tried to make him happier, but nothing would work. When we dropped Al and James off, Hagrid went and talked to their mother for a moment. I saw her gasp and put her hand to her mouth. What was the big deal about one damn wand?

Hagrid came back into the car and we drove home in silence. When we pulled into the driveway I turned on Hagrid. "What's the deal with that wand and why is everyone so worried? Al was so excited, but when he was told what the damn thing was made of he shut down! What the hell's wrong with it?"

Hagrid looked at me and sighed. "As Ollivander said, Al's wand is the exact copy of another, rather famous wand. A wand that belonged to no other than Lord Voldemort himself."

I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. No wonder Al was so upset! His wand was identical to one of the most infamous wands of all time. This stayed on my mind as I walked into my room and laid down on my bed. I barely noticed when Jake crawled into bed besides me and wrapped his strong arms around me.

"Hey, Bella told me everything. You okay?"

"Yea", I nuzzled closer to him as I sighed my words. "O just feel so bad for him. I mean can you imagine having a wand that is the exact same as another that killed countless people?"

"Yes, and so can you." Jake said ignoring my jolt of surprise. "It's the same as being a part of a species that's designed to kill, but refusing that instinct and going on your own path. Trust me, I know from experience. It's not the weapon that determines whether a person is good or evil, but instead, it's the person's deeds that determine their life's path."

I let his words sink in. They were unusually deep for Jake, but they were right.

"Thank you, that helps a lot." I smiled and turned to kiss Jake's wonderful lips. "You know what else would help a lot?" Jake growled deep in his throat and proceeded to undress both me and himself. The sex was great, but the entire time, I couldn't help but think of the poor boy made of ebony and emerald who was now in the same position as the famous evil wizard had been in so many years ago…

* * *

**There you go! I promise to update a whole lot faster this time because after this Friday, my schedule is a whole less crazier!**

**The magic green button is gone! Sob! So press the magic blue button instead! It's prettier!**

**Until Next Time…**

**~BeccaBaby**


	10. Saying GoodBye

**Okay, so I know I said that I would update a lot faster, well apparently I lied. I lied to myself too, 'cuz I really believed that I would get this chapter up fast. So please don't kill me! This chapter and the next were originally the same, but then I realized this chapter was long enough to stand by itself, and I am way to lazy right now to type both halves. Also, if I kept them combined, this probably wouldn't have came out till next week, so we all win this way ^.^ **

**My life is still crazy. I have AP testing this week, and just finished student council elections where one of my "friends" ran against me for president when she has no idea what to do and I am the only person in the school with the right experience for the position. She also started a whole bunch of rumors about me when I wasn't in school to defend myself. She beat me too. Fun times. Needless to say we're not friends anymore. **

**On the upside, I'm a Bank of America Student Leader! One of 5 people chosen in the state of NJ, and one of 230 nationwide (and London). I'm also the first South Jersey person to receive this award, and I get paid! Something good actually happened! Oh, and I helped plan this year's prom, which was the best prom my school has ever had, and I'm not just saying that.**

**Okay, down to business, thank to MinaRivera, xxxxVampirexPrincessxxxx, SkittlefortheWorld, Dark Chocolat, badness101, amylily123, Stina Whatever, denique, Edwardlvr2317, and andysims for adding this story to favorites/alerts.**

**And thanks to MinaRivera for adding me to favorites/alerts**

**I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, cuz if I did, why would I write fan fiction? I would just write another book and make millions off of it.**

**Enjoy!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Ten: Saying Good-bye **

(Ginny's POV)

September first dawned, and we were running late, just like last year. Lily was bugging all of us that she wanted to go to school now, go figure. James and al were arguing about something. I tuned them out just like I always do. I've learned that by ignoring them until they get to the point of violence, they generally work things out themselves, and I don't have to deal with every little problem.

When we got to the station I finally heard what they were fighting about. "I won't! I won't be in Slytherin!"

"James five it a rest," I said, not even looking back. This had become a sore spot for Al ever since he had gotten his wand. Before the trip to Diagon Alley, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Al would be a Gryffindor, but now…

"I only said he might be," James said, shooting his trademark slightly evil, slightly innocent crooked grin at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth –"James stopped talking when he received my do-you-want-to-die? glare. When we reached the platform James shot another arrogant look at Al and ran through the barrier at full speed.

"You'll write to me, won't you?" Al asked us, free of the presence, and torture, of his brother.

"Every day, if you want us to," I said.

"Not every day. James said most people only get letters from home about once a month." Al said, defensive. There goes James again, trying to make him feel inferior.

'We wrote James twice a week last year," I said.

"And don't believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry added. "He likes a laugh your brother." And so do his friends, I added silently. The three of them are almost as bad as my brothers, and that's saying something!

Harry and I sandwiched Al between us and went through the barrier. My poor baby flinched when we got to the wall, but relaxed when he felt no collision. How could anyone doubt that such a sweet boy could turn into the nest Dark Lord, and just because of a piece of wood!

"Where are they?" asked Al anxiously, searching through the smoke on the platforms looking for his favorite cousin.

"We'll find them," I reassured him. It was hard to see, but I could make out more than a few familiar faces and voices, including Percy's. Thank God I didn't see him. His head is so inflated right now, I don't think I could have dealt with him. Suddenly, I found the faces we were looking for. "I think that's them, Al."

Ron, Hermione and their two children Rose and Hugo appeared out of the mist. Ron started going on about how he could drive a car, and I tuned him out, just like I tune out my children. When Ron and Harry went to put the two trunks on the train, Hermione and I were trying to comfort our children about Houses, we were doing a pretty good job too, at least until Ron entered: "If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you, but no pressure."

"_Ron! _He doesn't mean it," Hermione and I both said. We continued to reassure our children, _again_, while Harry and Ron gossiped like old women.

"Hey!" James cried as he found his family. He had gotten rid of all of his school supplies, but had come back with news. "Teddy's backing there. Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? _Snogging Victoire!" _When no one looked particularly excited by the news James's own excitement seemed to fall a bit.

"Our Teddy! _Teddy Lupin! _Snogging out Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing –"

"You interrupted them?" I cried. Why do the men in my family have no tact "You are _so _ like Ron –"

"– and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as if it weren't perfectly clear to the adults what snogging was.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"

"He already come round for dinner about four times a week," Harry said. "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"

"Yeah!" James said. "I don't mind sharing a room with Al – Teddy could have my room!"

"No," Harry said firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished." He checked his watch and we hurried our children on board. I taunted James, and James taunted Al. Harry tried to rebuke Al's fears about Slytherin, and I think he finally got through to him.

Rose and Al climbed aboard and found a window to wave good bye. When the train rounded the corner I was crying.

"He'll be alright," I realized.

"I know he will," Harry confirmed my thoughts, and reached up to touch his scar. While he was lost in the past I started to lose myself in my tears. I turned away from Harry so that I could grab a tissue from my purse and accidentally ran into a very young looking woman behind me. She had golden eyes and wavy brown hair. She couldn't have been more than 20.

"I'm so sorry. I'm just a little emotional right now. They grow up so fast." I blubbered.

"Tell me about it," She said digging into her handbag and producing a tissue. "here you go. It seems like yesterday Ness was just this big…I'm Bella Cullen."

"Ginny Potter. Thanks. Are you American?"

"Yea, right after we found out that Ness is a witch, my father-in-law received a job over here and my husband and I were accepted into Oxford. So we moved. Honey, say hello." Bella grabbed the arm of a man who was walking towards us. "This is Ginny Potter. Ginny this is my husband Edward."

I froze and my mind flashed back to the day of the fateful trip to Diagon Alley, particularly a young girl with curly bronze hair the same shade as this man's. A y oung girl whose face was the smaller more feminine version of the one I was looking at. The girl who I knew would bring my Al so much pain.

Harry must have felt me stiffen besides him because he turned around and froze himself. Then he smiled," Ginny, these are the Americans I told you about before."

I swear the blood froze in my veins. These people were vampires. They kill people and drink their blood. They could kill me any second….No, that's not right. I could also kill them in a second if I wanted to, but I don't and they don't want to kill us.

"Harry" Edward nodded, reaching out to shake my husband's hand. "How have you been?"

"Good," Harry said grasping Edward's hand in his own. "How's your brother? Emmett, right?"

"Haha, yeah," Edward chuckled. "He's fine and ready for a rematch."

"I think I'll pass on that one," Harry smiled. They went on to argue who would win in a full out fight: a wizard or a vampire.

Bella and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. "Men." We both said and began a discussion on all of the idiotic things they do. Mione joined in with Ron protesting everything we said. I could tell we would be great friends…regardless of what he daughter did or didn't do."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tada! Hope you guys liked it! And I really will update soon this time, cuz the next chapter is completely written.**

**Also, I need your guys help. I've got a poll up on my page, and it would really help me if you guys would check it out. At this point, my idea for the plot line splits in two. One way focuses mainly on the romance, but still has action, and the other way is more action with just a dash of romance. I'm personally leaning more towards one, and I'm thinking about writing another story with the other plotline, but anything can happen. Please vote!**

**Also, tell me what you think! Press the magic button!**

**Until Next Time….**

**~BeccaBaby**


	11. Saying Hello

**See? I promised I'd be fast didn't I? I am officially free *does happy dance* All of my activities are done, and all I have left to do is finish school! The updates should be faster now, cuz I actually have a life now…a life that will be wasted on fanfiction, sigh. O well, it's fun ^.^**

**As of right now, I have a tie in the poll, and I need to know what direction to go in with this story! Do you guys want a romance, with some action, and a different action based story in addition to this, or do you want this one to just be the action story, and me not write another HP story for a little bit? I leave it in your capable hands!**

**I don't own Harry Potter, or Twilight, or any of the various other stories I take my ideas from.**

…

**Chapter 11: Saying Hello**

Al walked down the train corridor with Rose talking about the Cannons' shot at the play offs this year (it didn't look so good) while looking for an empty compartment. All of a sudden a blur of brown and lime green crashed into them followed by a flash of white and black. Soon, all four people were on the floor in a tangle of limbs and possessions.

"There you are Piglet!" a girl with wild brown curls said as she grabbed a fluffy orange and white cat. "Who's my Princess?" She cuddled with the cat until she heard a groan of pain being uttered. The girl looked up to survey the damage she had caused. "Oops, my bad! Is everyone ok?"

A boy with icy blonde hair and a pinched face sat up rubbing his head. "Maybe if you could control your bear of a cat the entire train wouldn't turn into a bloody circus!"

"Don't complain! You were the one who let him out of his cage! Plus you were the one who knocked into everything in the hallway!"

Al and Rose watched the playful exchange like it was a tennis match. When it got to the point where the girl was about to beat the boy with her cat, Rose decided to speak up.

"Hi! I'm Rose, and this is my cousin Al. We're first years. Who are you?" Al looked at Rose like she was crazy. Why on Earth would she want to be friends with these crazies?

The girl gave Rose a blank stare, blinked a few times, and then smiled. "I guess I haven't introduced myself, hehe. I'm Jess, and this charming fellow here is Blondie Bear."

The two cousins looked at the blond as one of his veins started to twitch above his eyebrow as he glared at Jess. She wasn't fazed though and kept smiling a smile that was slightly oblivious, slightly evil.

"My name is _not _Blondie Bear!" the boy shuddered. "It's Scorpius. I don't know what's wrong with this girl. I just met her and she already created a ridiculous nickname!"

"I know the feeling, mate," Al said thinking about Cani and her obsession with mythology. "What do you say we find a compartment?" Scorpius, Scorpius, the name rang a bell, but Al couldn't put a finger on where he had heard it before.

"Okey-dokey Smallville and Claire-bear." Jess grabbed her cat and Rose's owl and started bouncing down the hallway. Scorpius sighed in resignation, grabbed his bags and followed her with the look of a man being dragged to hell. Al and Rose shot each other looks that clearly said 'how did we get pulled into this?' What they didn't know is that by giving them nicknames, even though they were unoriginal, Jess was christening them as her own.

Al and Rose grabbed their stuff and walked down the hallway behind them. Scorpius grabbed Jess's collar to stop her when they were in front of a door. "This one's pretty empty. I guess It'll have to do." He ignored Jess's complaints about not getting enough oxygen and walked into the room dragging the poor girl with him. Al and Rose were not far behind.

There were two people already in the room. The first was a rather large, brown man with shaggy black hair. He was sitting down with a young girl in his arms. She was curled into a ball facing the wall, so all that was visible was her mass of bronze curls piled on the man's lap as she napped. The man looked up as the four new friends walked in.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Rose asked. "Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all, in fact, that'd make me pretty happy." The man smiled showing perfect teeth. "This girl here sleeps like a rock and some company would be great. I'm Jacob Black, the new caretaker. This here is Nessie. We're basically family and I'm going to be looking out for her while she's at Hogwarts as a favor to her folks." 'And for me', he added silently. Jake decided to try out the cover story, and thankfully the kids bought it.

"Hey, Gabriel, I'm Jess and this is Blondie Bear, Smallville, and Claire-bear." Jess had a big smile on her face as she started putting her stuff away and totally ignored the exasperated looks she was receiving from everyone in the room.

"My name's Jake, not Gabriel," Jake said, not understanding how the girl could screw his name up already.

"It's both." Jess replied in a surprisingly serious voice, pausing in her packing long enough to show that she meant what she said.

"Don't mind her. She does that to everyone." Scorpius sighed and started putting his own stuff out of the way. "I'm Scorpius by the way, Scorp Malfoy, and this is Al and Rose…Umm, what's your last names?

When Al and Rose heard the name Malfoy, everything clicked in their heads. They both stood there like deer in the headlights. How could this nice boy be a Malfoy? Scorp caught their hesitation, but before he could say anything, Al spoke first.

"Potter. I'm Albus Potter, and this is Rose Weasley." Understanding dawned on Scorpius, understanding and hurt. Confusion clouded Jess's and Jake's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jess asked, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm a Bertona! What does that change?'

A light bulb went off in Jake's head. "It's a family thing, isn't it?" All three nodded. "Well, I've been there, and I've gotten past it. My family and my wife's family have been enemies for hundreds of years, but we were able to see past that a build a relationship. Her mother and uncle are two of my best friends now. You have to overlook the past, and the sins of the father, and work towards the future."

When Jake finished his speak, everyone was silent for almost ten minutes. Then, Scorp got a steely look in his eyes and looked Rose and Al straight in the eye. "I'm not my father or my grandfather. The only thing tying me to them is genetics. I'm not a bigot, and I'm not a supporter of what Voldemort did. Give me a chance and I'll prove it."

Al and Rose didn't have to think it over for long. They could tell what type of person Scorp was from the beginning, why else would they have bonded so fast? Rose was the one who gave Scorp his answer.

"Okay. We're not out parents, so we won't judge you by your family" Rose got up and offered Scorp her hand. "What do you say we give this a shot?" Scorp gave up one of his rare smiles and grabbed her hand. 

"Yay! Now we're all friends again!" Jess hugged the both of hem causing them to fall into one another.

"Good," Jake said gently lifting the small head of his lap and getting up. "That means I have nothing to worry about when I go to the bathroom. I shouldn't be too long."

He left and Jess bounced down into his vacated seat and turned on the other three. "Now what's so horrible about being a Malfoy, Potter, or Weasley?"

"You're a muggle-born aren't you?" Scorp asked after scrutinizing her for a few minutes.

"Yea, so what?" Jess asked, crossing her arms.

"So that mean you are nothing more than trash," a cold voice sneered as the door opened and a handsome black boy opened the door flanked by two ogres of boys.

"There you are, Scorpius," the boy said as his eyes lit on the blond when his scan of the room was complete. "Come on. Let's leave these pigs to wallow in their filth. I've already gather the rest of The Pure."

Scorp sighed and looked at the others with sorrowful eyes: it was clear what he was going to do, and how he felt about it.

"No," Rose said, grabbing Scorp's shoulder before he could get up. "Scorp's not leaving. It's obvious he doesn't want to go with you, so he's going to stay here with us 'pigs' as we 'wallow in our filth' and have fun doing it! So why don't you just back to the rest of your so called 'Pure" and leave us the hell alone!" By the end of her tirade, Rose was screaming in the boy's face and poking him in the chest, something that did not go over well.

"Why you –" The boy's eyed flashed with anger and his two henchmen started moving forward. All three were stopped when they felt a large, warm presence behind the,.

"Is there a problem here boys?" Jake asked, towering over them and staring them down. The boys sized him up and didn't like their chances.

"No, none at all, sir." the leader said. "We were just leaving. Scorpius, I'll remember this, and be sure that I'll mention it to my father!" With that, the three left and Jake moved back to his seat that Jess had jumped out of when Rose started screaming. "Damn, one trip to the bathroom and I miss all the fun! What the hell was that?"

"Yes, Scorp, what was that all about?" Al asked. He was starting to wonder if he had made the right choice regarding their friendship.

"Well, as you know, my family is pureblood – no muddle blood and they think they're better than everyone else." Scorp added when he saw Jake's and Jess's twin looks of confusion. "Well, a few years ago, my father and Blaise Zabini founded The Pure Society, a pureblood group made of influential wizards that would try to enact anti-muggle legislation and try to keep the bloodlines clean. Basically, it's just a new name for the Deatheaters. My father and Zabini expected me and Harun Zabini to form a junior chapter at Hogwarts this year. The only problem is: I don't want anything to do with it! I hate the stupid club! I hate Slytherin! I hate my family! Why can't they just leave me alone?" Scorp put his head in his hands and started to cry silently. Jess put her arm around him and Rose did the same.

"It's ok Scorp," Jess smiled." You don't need them. You've got us. We accept you for who you are, and we'll never try to change you." Scorp looked up and saw everyone in the room nodding their encouragement to him.

"Thanks guys," Scorp smiled. "I guess I have a new family now, huh?"

The conversation moved on to less emotional subjects, but Jake kept thinking of the poor boy. He was only eleven, and yet he was already being torn from his family. It reminded Jake of himself when he went against the pack for Nessie. But at least he had been an adult! This kid was still a child. He should not know the pain of being forced between his family, and his values.

Jake let this train of thought drop as he was drawn into the conversation. The train ride passed by quickly with talk of Quidditch and Houses complete with explanations for those new to the Wizarding World.

When Cani, James, and Fred walked in, Jess bounded out of chair immediately. She glomped James and screamed "Strawberry!" When Fred got over his initial shock and started laughing, Jess attacked him too with cries of "Pineapple!" Cani was soon dubbed "Midget." None of them were very happy at first, but they all found the humor in it and refused to be called their given names. Only Jess's names of Cani's names for them were acceptable.

The Immortals soon started talking to Jake about all the different ways to prank without being caught, and about some of the best pranks they had ever pulled. At first, everyone was unsure why they had decided to tell the new caretaker all of their tricks, but it was soon found out that Jake was an accomplished trickster himself. It was obvious that Jake would help the trio with their pranks in the future.

Finally, the ride was almost over and everyone began to change into their school robes. Cani, Fred, and James left to clean up their mess of a compartment. Jake moved back to his original seat and began to wake Nessie. She sat up, still facing the wall, and stretched sleepily. She turned around, her big, brown eyes still clouded with sleep.

Almost as if drawn by an unknown force, Al also turned around and faced the girl who had slept through the entire day. His view of the girl who had stolen his heart was cut short by a mountain of curls as Jess hurtled herself towards Ness.

When Jess had a decent hold on the other girl, she smiled and said, "Good morning…Mystique."

…

**Okay, as some of you may have guessed, ALL of the nicknames Jess gave her friends are stolen, ahem, borrowed from some other source. Shout outs to anyone who can guess the most, some are pretty obvious. Jess is slightly prophetic and can see people's true natures. She gives them a nickname that fits with who they are on the deepest level.**

**Here they all are again:**

**Scorpius: Blondie Bear (TV show)**

**Al: Smallville (TV Show)**

**Rose: Claire-bear (Book. It is not from Heroes)**

**Jake: Gabriel (This comes from two sources, one book, and one movie)**

**James, Fred, and Cani: Strawberry, Pineapple, and Midget (They all come from the same source, a manga/anime)**

**Nessie: Mystique (Comic/TV Show/Movie)**

**These are all nicknames for the characters they are ripped off from, not one is the character's actual name.**

**Please review! I didn't get that many last chapter and that made me sad :(**

**Also, please vote on my poll! I need to know what to do!**

**Until Next Time…**

**~BeccaBaby**


	12. Shocking News

**HI! Sorry it took me a while, but my teachers decided to pile tests on in the last month of school. Who would have thunk it? Tomorrow's my last day and I PROMISE to update faster. For real this time. This chapter's really short, but I had it written, and I didn't want to make you wait any longer. Also, it had a good ending spot. Nobody guessed the nicknames, so if you wanna give it a shot go ahead, if not they will be gradually revealed throughout the story. **

**Thanks to Lillianagreen, givetherabbitthefreakintrix, Angel Omaga, LunaLestrange-Ally S, and Kathy-ducks for adding this story to favorites/alerts.**

**Also thanks to Kathy-ducks for adding me to fav authors/alerts**

**I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight, X-men, or Wicked. If I owned that last one my high school would do Wicked and I would be Madam Morrible!**

…

**Chapter 12: Shocking News**

"Good morning…Mystique," Jess said in a surprisingly serious, and slightly hateful, voice. She glared at Ness with an icy smile that could have frozen hell over. Ness was shocked. People usually, no always, loved her. And what did this girl call her….Mystique? Ness was a hybrid, not a mutant. But…she did share some characteristics with the classic X-men villainess. After all, wasn't Nessie changing her appearance and her entire life story?

Jess never let her icy stare leave Nessie's face while the hybrid was contemplating the meaning of her new nickname. That gaze was what eventually made all the gears in Nessie's head click together and a startled and almost fearful gaze replaced the confused one. _She knows what I am!_

The silent stare off between the two girls spooked the entire compartment. The group may not have known Jess for very long, but from what they had seen, she was a happy-go-lucky airhead. Nothing Jess had done or said had disproved this theory…until now that is. Jess honestly seemed as if she hated Ness.

Al was less affected by the way Hess was acting then by the person who was receiving the strange treatment. He was trying to figure out how it was possible that that girl showed up wherever he went. Al came up with the only possible explanation: it must be fate that kept drawing them together. Al finally came out of his dream world when he noticed the change in Nessie's expression. The puzzled air was gone, and in its place she seemed to have just received a slap hard across the face. Al had a strange urge to grab Jess and throw her across the room. He started moving forward when Jake moved closer to Ness to stand in front of her. He was acting very protective, like a dog guarding his master. A low growl crept out of the man's throat surprising Al so much that he stepped back. Jess however did not move an inch.

Jake had been able to sense Nessie's distress through the silver cord that tied them together. He couldn't believe that Jess was doing this. She had seemed like such a sweet girl, but now she was about to expose their secret…or was she? Either way Jake decided to play it safe and step in front of Ness. He looked down at Jess and growled another warning deep in his throat.

Everyone was startled out of their silence by the strange sound that Jacob emitted. The growl seemed to shake Jess out of her trance also. She didn't back down, but she did lose the menacing glare. Jess shook her head and looked even more lost than usual while she processed the fact that there was a six foot something angry Native American man staring her down. When she finally noticed the death stare that Jake was giving her, Jess did what any normal person would do: she ignored him.

"Hey is that a village up there? We better get moving!" Jess said turning her back on Jake and looking out the window. Everyone just stared at her. Rose was amazed. Jess had shown some intelligent moments, but then there where the times where you had to wonder how anyone could be so unusually and exceedingly peculiar and all together quite impossible to describe…..blonde **(What can I say, I'm a drama geek)**. Rose was thinking about the next seven years and couldn't imagine how she would be able to handle the girl for seven years. After that display with Jake, there was no doubt that jess would be in Gryffindor. Facing down a man like that was something only an incredibly brave or incredibly stupid person did, and Jess might just be both.

Jess turned around and saw the entire compartment staring at her. "What the hell are you guys doing? Get moving!" she made a shooing motion at all of them and everyone started laughing, everyone except for Nessie and Jake that is. They were in the corner with her hand on his arm, silently communing on what they needed to do.

Scorpius looked around and grinned one of his smiles that was becoming less rare with each passing moment. He could tell that he was going to have some fun with his new friends.

Ness wasn't as sure as Scorp about the whole "fun" thing. Between the Jess confrontation, the famous vampire hunter at school, and the flirtatious 11 year old, Ness was wondering how smart the idea to go to Hogwarts really was. She didn't know what Jess's intentions were. The vampire hunter would probably try to kill her on the first day. Al wouldn't be able to see that she was taken because Renesmee Black was married, not Nessie Cullen. Ness was used to lustful men, but she had no idea how to handle a flirty boy. At least Jake was oblivious. He could be so jealous sometimes and the adorable little boy didn't need any extra grief.

The gang set off the train and made their way down the platform. A big form appeared out of the crowd yelling "Firs' years o'er here! Firs' years this way!" Al and Rose burst into grins when they realized that Hagrid would be showing them to the castle. They ran to him and started telling him about everything that had happened over the summer at warp speed.

Scorpius was a little nervous. He knew how wonderfully his father and Hagrid got along and wasn't sure what the half-giant's reaction would be like when Hagrid saw him. Jess sensed his anxiety and grabbed his hand. "Come on," Jess smiled, giving his hand a tug. "He's gonna love you! Who wouldn't?" Something about Jess, at least the non-trance like innocent Jess, made it impossible not to trust her. Scorp smiled back at her and gave her hand a squeeze. Jess beamed even brighter and dragged him to where their other friends were standing.

Ness smiled as she watched the two of them leave. She loved watching young love blossom. When she realized that she was included in the whole first year thing Ness smile a sad little smile and looked up at Jake. "Well, it looks like I've gotta go." Ness pursed her lips for a farewell kiss and stood on her tip toes to make her mouth more accessible, but Jake shot her down. He put his hand on Nessie's head on forced her back to Earth. Ness looked up at him with shocked and angry eyes. Why wouldn't Jake kiss her?

"Ness, look at you," Jake grimaced. Ness had no idea that he hated the way she looked and was about to hit him when Jake continued his sentence. "You look like you're eleven! What would people think?" Ness froze, her hand in mid air and a look of realization slapped onto her face.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Nessie groaned in frustration. "What the hell! I'm not allowed to kiss my husband?" She looked like she was about to punch something again when Jake grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"How about you save all of that anger for tonight?" Jake whispered seductively into her ear with a lustful glint in his eye. "I swear I'll make up for not kissing you." Ness liked the sound of this.

"Sounds good to me." Ness grinned/ They hugged again and went their separate ways. Ness made her way to Al and the others and Jake caught up with the immortals on their way to the carriages. Neither one looked back as they caught up with their new friends, but both had their minds full of the evening they had planned for that night.

…

**There you go! Next chapter will be sorting and maybe a lemon. I'm not sure about that last one. What do you guys want?**

**One last shot on the poll. I need to know what to do and it is STILL tied! I think I'm gonna go with my one idea though, but I might change my mind if the vote goes against it.**

**Please review! It makes me happy at a time where my life SUCKS**

**Until Next Time…**

**~BeccaBaby**


	13. The Dangerous Five

**Okay, that whole gonna update faster thing? Well it was a lie. I shouldn't make promises I can't keep and I really can't keep updating promises. Although this time I have an excuse, kinda. I was on vacation for two weeks, one at the Jersey Shore and one in DC for the Bank of America Student Leadership Summit, and then I lost the book that I write this story in. But I'm back and I found it, so life's good!**

**The poll is closed! The final result is 2 for action and four for romance, so this story will be mostly romance! But don't worry, I plan on some action scenes as well!**

**Many thanks to crazy4fries, Trevelyan67, Ninianna Simms, TwilightFreaks95, IceSkater76, Moon Sea Star, Liljean15690, AwesomnessIsAwesome, and Jessie Cullen 101 for adding this story to favs/alerts.**

**Also, thanks to Moon Sea Star for adding me to favs/alerts**

**I do not nor will I ever own Twilight or Harry Potter no matter how hard I wish on a falling star**

**Chapter 13: The Dangerous Five**

Nessie caught up with the rest of the gang and found them chattering excitedly about the upcoming sorting. While Ness had said good-bye to Jake, Al and Rose had already said hello to Hagrid and explained that Scorpius was a friend not a foe. Scorp was now accepted by the friendly half giant as if he had know the young boy all Scorp's life.

The conversation continued down to the boats where it finally stopped when the gang found out that the boats were made for four people each, not five. The girls, being girls looped their arms together and stepped into a boat that held only a small mousy boy, completely abandoning the boys.

Al and Scorp stared at them in astonishment. When the girls started giggling at their faces, mostly Jess, they walked away to find an empty boat. They were soon joined by a rather arrogant boy and a rather snooty girl. Al saw their new boat mates and decided to start the school year out right.

"Hi! I'm Albus Potter and this is my friend Scorpius Malfoy," Al smile a little shyly and stuck out his hand to shake with the boy. The boy stared at all with a look like a little kid in a candy shop. "You're one of Harry Potter's kids aren't you?" The boy barely waited for Al's hesitant nod before continuing. "I'm Cormac McLaggen Jr, but everyone calls me CJ. Our Dad's were great friends in their Hogwarts years. Even played Quidditch together!"

"That's funny," Al said, his previously warm eyes now cold. "The only time my dad ever mentioned yours was when he called him an arrogant prick who wouldn't know what a quaffle was if it flew up his arse." Scorp started laughing and tried to, unsuccessfully, cover it up with a coughing fit.

"Oh, dear, Are you okay?" the girl asked when it appeared that Scorp was choking. When Scorp nodded the girl smiled in a poor attempt at flirtation and introduced herself. "I'm Violet Nott. Our parent's actually were very close. I'm sure your dad always mentions Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott."

Scorp suddenly stopped laughing. "Yea, he does." Scorp said with a face of stone. "Too bad I hate my dad and all of his friends." Violet's hopeful expression dropped along with any chance of her marrying into the great Malfoy family.

Scorp and Al tried to block out the two moping fans for the rest of the boat ride with minimal success. It was a long ride to say the least.

The girls were having a hell of a better time than the boys. It seemed that their companion was painfully shy, especially around girls. So of course Jess decided that she was going to break the poor boy. When the first stepped into the boat Jess started laying on her charm.

"Hi there! I'm Jess and this is Rose and Ness!" Jess bounced as they sat down into the boat. Rose shot Ness a look of surprise that was mirrored on the other girl's face. Jess actually used their right names!

" I-I'm-m D-d-an L-L-aman," the boy stuttered while pushing up his wire rimmed glasses up his nose. What the hell, Ness thought. I might as well try to get him to talk in coherent sentences too.

"It's great to meet you Dan," Ness smiled. "Do you know which house you want to be in?" Apparently Ness was too much for the poor boy because his stuttering grew even worse, if that was even possible.

"N-n-ot r-r-really. I-I-I'mm a m-m-uggle-b-born." He somehow managed to spit out. He had barely finished his sentence when Jess interrupted him.

"Me too!" Jess squealed causing both Rose and Ness to send exacerbated glances towards each other once again."And so is Ness!" Aw, damn! Why did the hyperactive girl have to mention her?

Fortunately the castle came into view at this point and three of the four were stunned into silence. Ness on the other hand, was not. Oh, she appreciated the beauty of the old castle, but she had seen far to many similar constructions to be held in awe of its magnificence and sheer size.

The boats pulled up to the base of the castle and the first years started piling out. Al and Scorp escaped from their new fans (neither one was very good at taking a hint) and found the girls. Dan had managed to escape the girls and find his way to lord knows where, but it was far away from them.

The first years followed Hagrid into a holding room, and from the holding room they followed Professor Bones to the Great Hall. The minute the large group of students entered the hall, all eyes fell on one group of five first years. These students felt the attention in the room shift to them and each one drew up a perfectly constructed mask to hide their true feelings. Each one of them set a goal for themselves for the school years to come.

Al was determined to make everyone see him and not his father.

Scorpius was going to prove to the world that he wasn't another arrogant pure-blood.

Rose didn't want to appear as the know-it-all that she knew she was.

Jess wasn't going to let anyone break her air-head exterior and see what lies beneath the shell.

And Ness was finally normal for the first time in her life.

All of them knew that everyone was thinking about them, but not one knew that the five were just christened the new "it" crowd: The Dangerous Five.

The mutterings about the new group came to a halt when Bones walked out with an ancient stool and an older hat. Is this it? Al thought staring at the old hat. What happened to the troll? What, is that hat gonna start singing?

Well it turns out that it was. The brim of the hat ripped open and an old voice started to sing.

_Many years I have sat_

_Sorting many into Houses Four_

_Hundreds of years in fact_

_And I plan on Sorting hundreds more._

_I look into your mind_

_And see all there is to tell._

_Whatever is hidden I will find_

_And put you where you need to go._

_You may be off to Gryffindor_

_Where lives the brave at heart_

_They take the hardships and ask for more_

_Laughing at the danger they pass_

_Or maybe Ravenclaw is for you._

_The place full of sharp minds_

_Always searching for something new _

_To challenge their brains and fill their time._

_Hufflepuff may be your new home,_

_Where the kind and loyal dwell_

_Forever will those trusty people roam_

_If they are needed to help a friend._

_One full of ambition and cunning_

_Will be placed in Slytherin._

_They will never stop going_

_Until what they want is in their grasp._

_So pull up a chair_

_Old friends and new_

_I may look alittle worse for the wear_

_But those who complain are small and few._

_Put me on you won't regret it!_

_I never make a mistake_

_I'll give you your perfect fit_

_And soon your adventures will begin!_

The room burst into applause at the amazing song produced by a hat of all things. It soon died down as soon as it started though and was replaced with Bones reading the names of first years off of a piece of parchment. It wasn't long before Jessica Bertona was called up. Jess bounced up to the stool and sat down. She was all smiles on the outside, but inside she was more nervous than any of them.

"_Well, well. What do we have here? You have quite the past my dear. I don't blame you for putting on that little façade. But your new friends are true and will accept you for who you are. No? You still won't tell them? Well, it is you choice my dear. Now on to which House to put you in! You certainly are cunning, but you lack ambition. Behind that bubbly exterior you have quite a logical brain, but no? Not Ravenclaw either? Ah, I see. Yes, that does make the most sense. My dear, you most definitely belong in…GRYFFINDOR!_

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table to receive one of the new Dangerous Five. Jess smiled a relieved smile and rushed to her new table to sit next to Cani. The cheering died down and the next name was called: Renesmee Cullen. She received more stares than Jess had for the simple reason that she was the most stunning eleven year old any of the Hogwarts students had ever seen. They all swore up and down that she was part veela.

"_Another one with more than meets the eye? no, I'm afraid I can't tell you what was in Jessica's mind, though I do understand your concern. Now, let's see. You are very intelligent, there's no doubt about that, but your ambition is ten times stronger than your smarts! Wait, there is one more quality….only one place to go…GRYFFINDOR!_

The Gryffindors erupted once again, louder than before.They quieted down when Bones read the next name off the list louder than the one before. More names were called until the name Scorpius Malfoy left her lips. Scorp walked up baring glares from the Gryffindor side and smiles from the Slytherins.

"_A Malfoy is it? Well, this is odd. I actually have to contemplate where to put you. Never have I had to debate more than a second before placing a Malfoy in Slytherin. Congratulations are in order boy. Now, Slytherin wouldn't be a bad fit for you, but it's not the best place for you. No, you deserve to be in…GRYFFINDOR!"_

There were no cheers. The Great Hall was shocked into silence. Never before had a Malfoy been sorted into a House other than Slytherin, let alone into Gryffindor. Scorp ducked his head and practically ran to find a seat between Ness an Jess. The minute he sat down the Gryffindor table burst into cheers. This was the best year ever so far! A few names later Albus Potter was called. The entire hall went silent and stared at the boy of the boy who lived as he made his way towards the stool.

"_Just like your father you are. Full of potential and yet not interested in the spotlight. You do have more than a few Slytherin qualities though. No? No Slytherin? Yes, you definitely are your father's boy. You won't live in his shadow forever though. You will do your own great things, but you must determine why they will be great for yourself. Now that that's said, you'd best be off to…GRYFFINDOR!"_

The Gryffindors started their loudest cheering yet. Most of it was led by James and Fred with Cani yelling at them to shut their bloody mouths and let the other poor first years get sorted. Years of training paid off and both James and Fred sat down. Bones sent Cani an appreciative nod and continued to read off the list. Finally there was only two people left: Rose and Harun. Rose was called first.

"_How many Weasley's are there exactly? I'm getting sick of all of you! No, don't be afraid girl, I'm just ranting to myself. Now, let's take a look. A sharper mind then yours is hard to find, but still I see that your heart is as strong as both of your parents before you and your entire family in fact. There's no other place for you than…GRYFFINDOR!"_

The Gryffindor table was throwing a party. They got all of the newly christened Dangerous Five! How lucky were they? However they was one more student, and Bones was not a patient woman. Unluckily for both Fred and James, who were the loudest out of them all, she was also an excellent hexer. Both pranksters received pink skin with purple polka dots which made the entire hall grow even louder with laughter. In all of the commotion, Harun just walked up, put the hat on, and waited for Slytherin to be announced before sitting down. That shook the students into silence and McGonagall soon stood up to say a few words before the feast.

"Welcome back everyone! As most of you can see, we have a few new addition to our staff. Unfortunately, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, recently passed away this summer," McGonagall stopped to glare at the students, daring applause. When no one met her challenge (James and Fred's mouths were glued shut by Cani) the headmistress continued. "So we have a new caretaker Mr. Jacob Black." Jake stood up to a thunderous applause from the female population of the castle. Ness had some competition. "Also, Professor Binns has decided that he has seen enough of this castle in life, and in death, and has decided to haunt his old home in the country." McGonagall stopped once again to see if anyone would clap but James and Fred were still under Cani's spell. "So we have a new History of Magic teacher, Professor Theodore Lupin." Once again, the entire female population broke out into heavy applause, angering Victoire this time. "Remember that the Forbidden Forrest is off limits to students and there is a list of banned objects located in the caretaker's office. Now let's eat!"

She didn't have to tell them twice! Soon bellies were full and everyone started to go up to bed. The first years followed Al's and Rose's cousin Dominique up to the common room. It was when everyone was climbing into the portrait hole that Nessie had explain that she wasn't going to sleep in the girl's dormitory. The story was that she had an illness that made her have to sleep close to an adult who could help her if she needed it. Her friends believed her and didn't pry and bid her good-night.

Nessie went down the corridor to a portrait of a full moon and said her and Jake's password "Eclipse." She took a shower and climbed into the silky sheets, wearing nothing but the bedding, awaiting her husband's return.

**Okay, sorry no lemon, but I decided it wasn't the right time for one yet. At least it was a long chapter right? **

**I hope you liked the Sorting Hat song. I had to make my own and tried to do JKR justice. **

**If you review you get a cookie!**

**Until Next Time…**

**~BeccaBaby**


End file.
